Long Lost Sister
by KariAndDerekForever
Summary: New girl, Rebecca Andrews, just moved from D.C. to Blue Bay Harbor. When she goes into a store name Storm Chargers, she finds two guys she wouldn't expect to see.
1. Long Lost Sister

**Authors Note: Hello! Welcome to my lovely Ninja Storm story! :3 You may call me Kari. It is my summer break So I have decided to rewrite my Lost Tunder Ninja story. Please don't be to harsh on the criticizing. Also just a warning now to all the grammar and spelling nazi's out there, I am not the best speller or always grammaticly correct all the time. So please excuse all the errors. Enough of me blabbering and on to the story! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to it. Even though I wish I do.**

Rebecca Andrews groaned as she heard her alarm clock beep. She slamed her hand on the alarm clock, and slowly imerged from her bed. It has been a week since Rebecca and her parents moved to their new home in Blue Bay harbor, and it has been the worst week of her life. She never wanted to leave her home in D.C., but since her father got laid off from his job as a FBI agent, they moved out here so her dad could become the new Chief of Police.

She decided to explore the town today and maybe even hit the beach. That was probably the only plus side to this move. It would be a nice break from all the unpacking, so Rebecca put on a gold bikini and a gold spaghetti strap tanktop and a pair of blue jean short shorts on top. She went to the bathroom and brushed her long jet-black hair into a pony tail. She ran down the stairs and kissed her parents good bye. Rebecca got into her gold Ford F150 and drove off around town for a few minutes and saw a sports shop called "Storm Charges."

Tori sat behind the counter of Storm Charges, letting out a sigh. The water ninja was extremely bored. Why did today have to be so boring? No attacks from Lothur, no customers, nothing. She could be out surfing, or spending time with a certain Thunder ranger, but no she was here.

She pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her blue eyes, letting out another sigh. Where were the guys anyways? Probably at the skate park or motocross track. Either way, they weren't here.

"Ugh, please tell me it's almost time for our shift to end!" she asked her friend and fellow ranger, Dustin.

"Almost Tori, almost," Dustin said, who also looked equally as bored. The earth ranger's mind was on dirtbikes, not the boring, deserted store. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair, sighing. "It's days like this when l think the store should just stay closed," he joked.

At that moment, a girl walked into the store. "Great, we cursed ourselves Tor. Totally cursed ourselves," Dustin sighed.

"Welcome to Storm Charges!" Tori called out to the girl. She gave Dustin a puzzled glance. "Who is this girl? I've never seen her before," she whispered.

Dustin shrugged. "I dont know who she is," he said. Well, this boring day just got interesting.

Rebecca Smiled at the girl behind the counter as she walked around the store. She smiled when she found new gold motocross gloves. She had been needing to get new ones since she trashed her old ones in the last race. She was walking to the counter to check out when two guys walk in. Blake smiled "Hey Tor, Dustin." He called as he and Shane walked over to them. Blake sat on the counter next to her and smiled.

"Why hello there pretty lady!" Shane smiled and said to the new girl who came up to check out.  
>"You must be new in town, because I would remember such a pretty face like yours." Shane said to the new girl. Rebecca raised one eye brow at the guy and shook her head.<p>

"First of all my name is not 'Pretty lady' It's Rebecca. An it just so happen that I am new in town." She said to him. Blake chuckled at Shane.

"Dude you just got shot down!" He whispered to him. Blake stared at the girl for a minute he seemed so familar to him and the name rang a bell but he couldn't put his finger on it where he had seen her before.

Dustin had to laugh at that. "Let's face it Shane, the only way you're going to get a girlfriend is if you go gay," he joked, amusement in his brown eyes. He looked over at Rebecca. "Shane is right about you being pretty though. I'm Dustin," he introduced, waving at her. A new girl in town. Awesome! "Oh and this is Blake, Shane, and Tori," he added, gesturing towards each one.

"Nice to meet you," Tori greeted. She liked this girl already. She had nailed Shane good. "Oh be nice you two," she said to Dustin and Blake who were giving Shane crap. "Shane isn't gay and he doesn't need to go gay," she said, laughing.

Just then, Hunter came into the store. "Hey guys," he greeted. He came up to the counter and was avout to ask Dustin something when he noticed the girl. "Who's this?" he asked. He felt like he knew her. Weird.

Rebecca smiled and gave everyone a small wave. "Hey," She said. Becca could not get over the fact that she thought she had seen Blake some were. She turned around and looked over at the new guy who walked in.

"Bro, this is Rebecca. She's new in town. Rebecca this is my brother Hunter." He said smiling at shane. Shane frowned and playfully Blake in the shoulder.

"But You can call me Becca." Becca said looking back at Hunter. She really felt like she knows these two, and now that blake said their brothers it really felt like she knew them. Just then Shane's mopher beeped. "Uhh sorry, but we got to go." He said to Becca. "No problem I got get going anway." She put the money on the counter and Left.

"See ya!" Dustin called as she left. "Not every day a pretty new girl moves to town Eh?" he asked, grinning. She seemed pretty cool and judging by her purchase, she raced. Awesome! Of course Shanes morpher just had to beep so he didn't get to ask her about it. Surely he'd see he again though.

Hunter watched Rebecca leave, a thoughtful look on his face. "I swear I've met that girl before," he said. He looked at Blake. "Didnt she seem familiar to you bro?" the Thunder Ranger questioned. He couldn't get over the feeling that he knew her. Weird.

"You think you know her?" Dustin asked. "It looks like she races. There aren't that many girl racers, especially ones who are that hot. Maybe you raced against her before?" he suggested. He knew he wouldn't forget if he had met her before. How could you forget?

Tori cleared her throat. "Well this is great and all that theres a new girl in town that races and you can faun over, but in case you had forgotten...we have to go," she said, her stormy blue eyes narrowing skighly. Clearly she wasn't pleased with all the attention this girl was getting. Especially from Blake.

"Yeah we gotta go." Shane said. "Go for Shane." He said into his morpher. "Zurgane and a new monster are attacking the Downtown Area. I'll meet you down there." Cam said. Blake jumped down from the counter and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, just probably a rider from somewhere." He muttered. And with that Shane and Blake ninja streeked out of the store.

Becca was driving back to her house threw the downtown area when she notice everyone was screaming anf running away. She quickly got out of her car and saw weird monsters. "What the hell are those things?" She said out load. Then Kelzacks came up to and started to grab her. Thank god her parents made her take Karate for five years. Rebecca quickly faught back but flew back and hit a car because Zurgane laser hit her.

Tori, Dustin, and Hunter all followed after Shane and Blake. They reached downtown to find Zurgane and some Kalzacks. The three began fighting them. It wasn't that difficult, they had fought these goons many times before. But where was this new monster? That was what they needed to worry about.

"Why is this just too easy at the moment?" Tori asked. She had expected these guys to totally be waiting for them. "Beats me," Dustin said. "Let's go find them!" Hunter said as they took down the last guy.

Becca groaned and slowly got back up and back in her fighting stance. "Persistent, you are." Zurgane said shooting another laser at her. Becca dodge by the skin on her teeth.

Shane took out the last of the Kelzacks. "I thinks it's time to take it up a notch." He said getting in his morphing stance. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" He yelled. "Power Of Air!" Blake nodded and Morphed as well. "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" He yelled. "Power Of Thunder!"

Just then Cam arrived already Morphed. "Hey! You Guys didn't think to start the party without me did you?" Cam Joked. "Wouldn't dream of it!" Blake answered.

Tori, Dustin, and Hunter all morphed into their Ranger form. "Nice you could show up Cam!" Tori joked. "Now we can get this party started," Dustin added. "Sure you don't just want to run away now while you still can Zurgane?" Hunter asked, pulling out his thunder staff. They were ready for this guy and anything he could throw at them.

"Urgh! Rangers! I'll deal with you later girl!" Zurgane said to Becca. "I'll show you a party! Kelzacks! Show our guests a good time!" Zurgane shouted as more Kelzacks apperead and Zurgane disappered.

"Talk about a party crasher!" Shane said before fighting off some more Kelzacks. Blake noticed Becca was the one Zurgane was talking to and paying most attention to earlier. "I wonder What Zurgane and Lothor have up their sleeves." He thought. Then he went back to fighting.

"Whoa! Power Rangers!" Becca thought watching them fight. She saw the Navy colored Ranger stare at her for a moment. She smiled alittle and then decided she needed to get out of there.

**Well what do you think? Why do Hunter, Blake and Rebecca think they know each other? Why is Zurgane so interested in Rebecca? What is Lothor planning? Find out in the next chapter! :) **

**Please Reveiw! Your reveiws get me motivated to write! :D Oh and if you guys like this story why don't you check out one of my friends Ninja Storm fics? Her name is xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx. Go on check her out! :3**


	2. The Discovery

**Hello Again! Sorry for the wait! I have been busy over the course of the past week or so with drivers ed. Hopefully I will get my permit next week! :3 Anywho, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to see your reactions at the end!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. The only thing I do own is Rebecca and her parents and Matthew, and anything not familiar to the show.

"Bro! Get your head in the game!" Hunter called to Blake. The navy ranger was totally focused on Rebecca. Hunter couldn't blame him, but now wasn't the time. "I know how you feel. I can't shake the feeling that I know her either, but we kind of need to be helping the others right now," he said, placing a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Um guys? Earth to thunder rangers!" Dustin yelled, kicking a Kelzac in the face. And he thought he had thought the new girl was hot. Those two couldn't keep their eyes off of her. "Some people..." he sighed. His moment of distraction allowed two of the Kelzacs to take him down.

"Dustin!" Tori cried, running over to the Earth ninja and taking out the two Kelzacs. The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance. What was up with these guys? They acted as if they had never seen a girl before. Granted, Zurgane's interest in her was odd, but they had other things to worry about. However, it did make her somewhat suspicious of the girl. Moments later, she left and Hunter joined in the battle, taking out the few remaining Kelzacs.

"Yeah your right." Blake said shaking his head and getting back in the game and knocking out two more Kelzac's. Soon after defeating a few more Kelzac's they disappeared. "Well that was weird." Cam said walking over to Blake and Shane. "What's up with you two? Ever since that new girl came to town you guys have been acting weird and acting like two space cases." Shane said sliding his visor open so they could see his face.

Tori and Dustin walked over to join the group, both of their visors sliding open. "Yeah! Seriously guys! Why do you pay so much attention to her?" she asked. She was honesty hurt by all of the attention Blake was giving her. Maybe even a bit jealous too. "You guys don't even know the girl," she added, crossing her arms.

Hunter rubbed the back of his helmet, grinning sheepishly. "See that's the thing about it. We do think we know her," he said, laughing. "Both Blake and I can't shake the feeling that we know her from some where. But I just can't remember where but I swear I know her!" he explained, shaking his head. "It's so frustrating!" he sighed.

Well maybe it's your long lost sister or something!" Shane joked. As soon as Shane said that it clicked inside Blakes brain. "You know what your right Shane!" Blake said grinning at him. "Wait what?" Shane asked confused. "Dude, remember the Booth's?" Blake asked his brother. He was refering to the foster parents he and Hunter used to have as kids. "Okay can some one please explain to me what is going on here!" Cam 's blue eyes widened and he smacked his forehead with his hand. "Dude that's it!" he exclaimed. "The Booths!" he said, nodding. It was all coming back to him now. They really did know Becca! Everything was coming back to him now. "Shane I could kiss you but that would be weird so don't worry bro," he laughed.

Tori rolled her eyes, still clearly annoyed. Dustin just seemed lost. "The Booths? What is going on with you two?" she asked. They were going off the deep end. "I agree with Cam. Would you like to explain what's going on here because we have no idea," the blue ranger said. She was starting to question her friends' sanity.

Hunter laughed. "Right...sorry guys," he said, grinning. He had forgotten that they had no idea what he and Blake were talking about. "See s long time ago when Blake and I were really little, we were staying with a foster family...the Booths. They were some of the awesomest people and they had a daughter our age... She became like a sister to us and we were all so sad when we had to leave them... We haven't seen her since then... Until now. We believe that Rebecca, the new girl, is that girl who was like a sister to us. So when Shane said long lost sister...we remembered," he explained.

Tori nodded in understanding. "Oh that makes a lot of sense. I though you guys were just being shallow and drooling over her," she said. The jealousy instantly left her. "That's cool that you've found her. You guys need to go talk to her," she added.

"What I still want to know is why Zurgane was so interested in Becca." Shane told them. "Yeah me too. I'll keep an eye out for any activity. I think Lothor has something planned up his sleeve and it's not gunna be pretty." Cam said.

Dustin seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as Tori. He powered down, a grim was on his face. "It's only 4pm guys. I say we do something fun!" he said. The others looked at him quizzically. "Beach party!" he exclaimed excitedly. What better to do on a hot day.

"I'm down with that!" Hunter agreed. Maybe Rehecca would show up to the beach too! They didn't know where she lived and so they couldn't really go see her right mow. "I'll run to the storE and get hotdogs and stuff and meet you guys there?" he suggested.

Tori nodded, a grin on her face. Dustin came up with good ideas every once in awhile. It'd be fun to do some surfing too. "Let's do it!" she agreed.

Watching the rangers from a distance, was a figure. This figure looked exactly like Cam when he was morphed, instead of green though, he was black. The black samurai ranger blended into the shadows, a smirk on his face. "The fools suspect nothing master," he said.

"Good. You know what to do now. Proceed with the plan and do not blow your cover."

The figure then disappeared into the shadows, only to reapear moments later in a different part of town. The black samurai ranger, however, was gone. There was only a seventeen year old to be seen. This was none other than Matthew Forman, Rebecca Booth's best friend. Matt stood at six feet, four inches tall. He was lanky, but had a toned build. He had short, brown hair and blue eyes.

He was also a Shadow Ninja. Few knew the arts of the Shadow Ninja. Most only knew of the Wind and Thunder ninjas. Those who knew the element of shadows were a well kept secret. Lothor had recently discovered another Samurai Amulet and Matt had been recruited to serve him. The other rangers wouldn't stand a chance against the Shadow Samurai.

He climbed onto his Ducati motorcycle and took off towards his destination. It was time to pay his dear friend a visit.

**BUM BUM BBUUMMM! Haha! I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger! So who exactly is Matthew, and what will happen to Rebecca? Find out in the next chapter! **


	3. A Day At The Beach

**Hello my lovely readers! It is I Kari here with the latest update for Long Lost Sister! I know I am early with this chapter but I couldn't wait to write it! It is super longer than my other chapters, which are usually under 2,000 words, but this one is nearly over 6,000! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! :3 By the way Thank you for all the reviews! It helps me get motivated to write! :) I especially like to thank Blakeandtoriforever! I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! The only thing I own in this Fanfic is Rebecca, Matt and the Shadow Academy!**

Rebecca sighed as she got back into her car and drove back to her house. She was still trying to process what just happened back there. First of all, Power Rangers really do exsist. Second, what the hell were those things and why did they want her? She pulled into the drive way and shut her car off. "Relax Becca! Just pretend that it never happen and you'll be fine." She told her self as she got out of her car and into her house.

An hour later her door bell rang. "Becca could you get that please!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Rebecca walked over to the front door and smiled as she opened it. "Matt!" She squealed smiling. She gave him a hug happy to see her friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked him."Hey Becca," Matt greeted cheerfully. It had only been a few days since he had seen her, but he had missed his best friend. "I was just in the neighborhood..." he began, grinning. Laughing, he shook his head. "Just kidding. I told you that I had a cousin living here...so at the last minute I decided to come spend the summer down here so we could hang out; since I'll have to endure next school year without you," he said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I can't even dream of starting a new school year without you! we haven't had one school year where we don't have at least lunch or a class together since the first grade!" She told him. "So, wanna go to the beach?" She said a few seconds after. Matt let out a sigh, pretending to look hurt. "I know. Who's gonna come cheer me on at all the big games? I'm hurt by the fact that you left me," he teased. His blue eyes brightened at her suggestion. That's where those stupid rangers would be. Perfect. "Sure let's do it!" he said, grinning. He tossed her a helmet and jumped on his motorcycle. "Hop on," he said.

"Well you have the whole cheer squad cheering for you. I'm sure you won't miss one cheerleader out like 15 others." Becca joked playfully smacking his shoulder. She smiled as he tossed her the motorcycle helmet. "Mom, Dad! I'm going to the beach with Matt!" She called into the house and the climbed on the back of his Motorcycle. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. Matt fired up the Ducati and put on his Oakley sunglasses. "Yeah I guess you're right but...it still won't be the same," he said. With a smirk on his face, he took off towards the beach. He very much intended on "accidentally" running into the rangers.

**Back in downtown Blue Bay Harbor**

Shane smiled. "Yeah! What better way to spend the day after saving the city from evil doers." Shane said chuckling as he powered down. As did the others Maybe if he was lucky Hunter would run into Rebecca again and ask her to come. Maybe this time he might have a shot at her.

Blake smiled at glanced at Tori and gave her a small smile. Maybe if he was lucky he and Tori could get some alone time. Maybe walk along the beach while the sunsets. Now that would be romantic.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to get back to Ninja Ops and see what Lothor might be planing." Cam said fixing his glasses on his face. "Aw, com'on dude we just busted are butts to defeat like 50 Kelzacks! I think you deerve alittle down time away from that place." Blake said putting an arm around Cam.

Hunter had already ran off to the nearest grocery store, leaving the others alone.

"Oh there's no way you're getting out of this!" Dustin told Cam. "Domt be so antisocial all the time. You're coming with us even if I have to drag you there," he laughed as they headed down to the beach. This would be a good time to just relax. And maybe hot Rebecca would show up.

"Please Cam," Tori added, grinning. They all needed to party. And any chance to hang out with Blake made her excited. She already had a lot of things in her van, and with Hunter getting food and stuff, they'd be all set. "I'm hitting the waves right now!" she decided, going to change into her wet looked at his friends with his glasses slid down to the middle of his nose. "Oh alright fine!" He said after a moment of thought. "Yeah!" Blake and Shane said smiling. "Alright, while Hunter gets the food lets get this party started!" Blake yelled.

"Atta cat," Dustin said, clapping Cam on the back. Alls they needed was the food and the party could begin. Suddenly an idea came to Dustin...a rare occurrence but usually when he was inspired with an idea, it was a good one. "Dude let's build a bonfire!" he told Cam, his green eyes bright with excitement.

Tori returned a few minutes later with her surfboard. She had to get in some good surfing for the day...just until Hunter came back. She heard Dustin get all excited over a bonfire, and she shook her head with a grin. "Have fun with that, I'm going to catch a few waves,"'she laughed as she made her way towards te water. Considering she had been stuck working all day, she hadn't gotten the chance to do this yet."No way! Remember last time you tried to build a Bonfire? You nearly started a wild fire!" Cam said sternly at Dustin. If Cam did have that fire extinguisher in Ninja Ops then Dustin could have burned the surrounding forest.

Shane and Blake laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah I remember. You wanted to roast marshmallows and you put the fire right under the tree!" Shane laughed.

Dustin frowned at them. "I'm hurt guys. I'm really hurt," he told them, shaking his head. After a moment though, he started laughing. That had been a pretty funny day. Cam didn't seem to think so though. "Okay well we're on a freaking beach. What am I going to catch on fire here?" he asked, amusement in his eyes. "But fine... You can help me make a bonfire," he decided.

Moments later, Hunter showed back up carrying a ton of food. He had soda, hot dogs, chips, marshmallows (and all other needed items for s'mores), and all kinds of great food. He looked at his friends with shame. "Why haven't you guys built a fire? We kimd of need one," he said, holding up the hotdogs. Dustin burst out laughing, a smug look on his face.

Shane laughed and went over to Tori's van and pulled out the charcoal grill they had used once when they went camping. "Maybe this be a better choice." He chuckled. "Yeah just don't place it under a tree!" Cam said laughing.

Blake laughed with them and stopped laughing when he noticed Rebecca riding on the back of a motorcycle with some guy. "Hey bro," He said nudging Hunter and pointed over toward Rebecca. Dustin rolled his eyes. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked, shaking his head. He would go with it though, he was starving. "You people just don't appreciate my fire building skills," he scoffed, crossing his arms. He looked up as a motorcycle came pulling in. "Look it's hot girl," he said.

Hunter looked in the direction of both Blake and Dustin's pointing. Sure enogh, there was Rebecca. "Who is that guy though?" he asked Blake. She didn't have a brother did she? This would be a chance for them to tell her who they really were. "Hey Becca! Over here!" he called, waving.

Matt parked his bike a ways away from the Rangers. He did have to pretend to have no idea who they were after all. Then one of them started yelling at them to come over. His eyes were alight with amusement behind his sunglasses. "Do you know them?" he asked Becca.

"Aw! That must be her boy friend." Shane said whining. Becca looked over at the group of guys who were calling her over. "Oh Those are some guys I met in a sports shop today. One of them even decided to hit on me too." She giggled. "Come on. Let's Go say hi." She said taking Matt's hand.

Blake smiled at Becca noticing she was walking this way. "I don't remember her having a brother. Do you?" The Navy Ranger asked his brother.

"Oh boy," Matt said, rolling his eyes...not that anyone could see it. He didn't think much of it when she took his hand, he was too busy observing the rangers. "Alright let's go," he sighed as she led him over there.

Hunter shook his head, watching the guy. "Naw I don't think so. He's holding her hand though...but if she just moved here she wouldn't have a boyfriend," he said, eyes narrowing. This guy had a cocky look about him, Humter didn't like him already. "We'll find out soon enough, as soon as we tell her who we are," he said, grinning at the thought.

The two soon reached the group. "Hey Becca... Who's this?" Dustin greeted. He couldn't believe she had a boyfriend. "We Just can't catch a break can we?" he asked Shane, letting out a sigh.

"I'm Matthew Forman. Becca's like my best friend so I came down here to stay with my cousin and hang out with her one last time," he explained, a smug smile crossing his face. There really didnt seem to be anything about these guys that made them seem powerful. Lothur must be an idiot if he can't take them out.

"I'm Hunter. This is Blake, Shane, Cam, Dustin and Tori is out there surfing. We just met Rebecca today...well these guys did anyways. This isn't the first time my brother and I have met her actually," he said, shooting Blake a grin. He wanted to punch that smug look off of Matt's face. What was up with this guy? He looked totally full of himself. He better he only her friend.

Shane sighed happily. "Thank god." He thought. That means he still has a chance. Becca smiled and gave the two brothers a confused look. "We've met before?" She asked. She had known she had seen them before but where?

Blake smiled and then gave Matthew a quick glare. Who ever this kid thought he was, Blake did like him. "Remember back when your parents just became foster parents when you were only two and two little boys came to live with you?" He asked smiling at Becca. "Ohmigawd! Hunter! Blake!" Becca squealed really loud. She let go of Matt's hand gave Blake a huge hug and then Gave hunter a hug. "Oh my god! I thought I never hear from you guys again!" She said smiling bright.  
>Hunter laughed at her excitement. "I know right? It's great to see you again!" he said as she hugged him. "And this guy is just/ a friend right?" he whispered in her ear, eyeing Matt with wariness. The thunder ranger was not a fan. He seemed so smug and cocky, like he knew everything.

Tori returned then, watching with a grin as the former siblings had their reunion. She stuck her board in the sand before walking over to join the group. "I take it things are going well?" she asked Dustin and Shane. Rebecca seemed pretty thrilled to see Blake and Hunter. As long as she only saw Blake as a brother than Tori didn't have a problem with her.

Matt grinned in amusement at the dirty looks he was getting from Blake and Hunter. Appearsntly they didn't like him. They should really listen to that intuition, he thought smugly. He walked over to Dustin, Shane, and Tori. The blue ranger /was/ pretty, he'd give her that. "Matt Forman, I'm good friends with Rebecca," he introduced, offering his hand for her to shake.

Tori took Matt's hand and shook it. "I'm Tori," she said, smiling. Matt had an air of confidence about him,, but it didn't really bug Tori. He seemed quite nice and he was good looking. "How long are you here for?" she asked, a somewhat smug look of her own crossing her face.

"I'm staying here with my cousin, so probably the whole summer. I came to hang out with Becca and help her unpack," he explained, shrugging. That wasn't the only reason he was here...but they didn't need to know that. "You surf?" he asked, motioning to the surfboard. "That's awesome! I've always wanted to surf. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime?" he suggested. That would really get on Blake's nerves.

Tori grinned. She had to admit, all of the attention she was getting from Matt was flattering. Blake should take a page out of his book. He never really talked to her or tried to hang out with just her lately. "Hm...I could probably do that," she said.

Dustin almost burst out laughing. Blake was going to flip. He had to admit, he kind of liked this Matt guy. He seemed kind of cool.  
>One minute ago Blake didn't like this guy, and right now he loathed him. He clenched his jaw tight and tighten his knuckles so hard they turned white. Shane smiled at Dustin looking back and forth between the Thunder brothers and this new kid.<p>

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hitting the water!" Shane said trying to break the tention. "I'm down with that!" Becca said taking off her clothes revealing a gold thin strap bikini that was underneath her clothes. "Well Hhhheelllooo there!" Shane said staring at Becca's beach outfit. He quickly stood next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "You know Tori isn't the Only one who knows how to surf. How about I give a one on one lesson just you and me?" He said smirking. Tori rolled her eyes as Shane followed after Becca like a puppy dog. "Dont listen to him! He has no idea what he's doing," she laughed. She shot another grin at Matt. "If you're serious aboutthat lesson...hit me up some time," she said, winking at him. It wasn't like Blake was ever making any moves. Sure she really liked the Thunder Ranger, but it seemed he didn't feel the same way. She couldn't wait around for forever.

Matt smiled. He could almost feel the burn from Blake's glare. What an amusing situation. However, since he was supposed to try and befriend them, he probably would take up the pretty surfer's offer. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"Easy there bro," Hunter said, placing a hand on Blake's shoulder. He honestly didn't mind Matt that much, now that he knew he was just Rebecca's friend, but his brother didn't seem thrilled at all. "It's not like he knows anything about us. You can't blame him for talking to Tori," he pointed out. "I say we cook some hot dogs!" he announced.

"I second that!" Dustin called. He was already attempting to start the grill. It wasn't working too well though. "Um...can I get a little help here?" he asked. At least he hasn't started anything on fire yet.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Shane. "Yeah When you teach me how to surf I'll tech you how to ride like a motocross rider!" She teased him and splashed him with water. She found it flattering that both Shane and Dustin were giving her all this attention, but she already started to have eyes for Matt. Speaking of which she looked over to him and saw how Blake was giving him the death glare. He must really have a thing for Tori then.

Blake slowly pulled his head away from Matt and stopped giving him the glare. He looked at hunter and nodded. "There's something not right about that guy," He said. Then Blake smiled at Dustin who was failing miserably at starting the grill.

Cam went over and doused the charcoal in lighter fluid and lit a match and the fire started. "That's how you start a fire." He said

Hunter shook his head. "Yeah I know. Maybe it's just that air of confidence?" he suggested. "I don't know. He seems like a nice enough guy though, let's just try to give him the benefit of the doubt," he said, clapping his brother on the back. However, he would be keeping an eye on Matt. He headed over by the grill, grabbing a bunch of hotdogs to cook.

"Way to go Dustin! Goldstar for the day," Tori teased. Life would be really boring without the yellow Ranger around. He was always doing something funny. "Don't burn the hotdogs this time," she told Hunter, who rolled his eyes.

"See! I'm not the only one who messes up! Whats worse? A forest fire or burning the food?" Dustin asked. "Pretty sure burning the food is worse," he decided, as Hunter shoved him into the van. "See even you admit it," he told Hunter smugly.

Matt laughed. These guys were kind of funny, he'd give them that. "Yeah I think burning the food is definitely worse," he agreed, sitting down in a chair next to Tori.  
>Becca laughed and walked over to the group of rangers and Matt. "Well what about the forest! It would be killing the environment!" Becca said standing next to Matt a little close to Blake's comfort. "Hm, just friends huh?" He thought. "What are you talking about! Without food you can die!" Shane said coming up behind her. "Yeah but thousands of wildlife creatures and plant and trees could die as well!" Becca told him<p>

Hunter rolled his eyes. "It's just one forest. There's a billion more," he said as he places hot dogs on the grill. "I mean seriously... Trees and bunnies? Food?" he asked, holding out his hands as if weighing the options. "Definitelt the the food. No questions asked," he said, grinning.

Matt nodded in agreement. "Amen to that! Screw the bunnies," he laughed. His comment earned him a high-five from both Hunter and Dustin. Earning their trust was going to be a lot easier than he had thought. "Sorry," he told Rebecca, an innocent smile on his face.

Tori shook her head as the group argued, amusement in her blue eyes. Blake, however, seemed to be the only one not amused. She came up beside him, a frown crossing her face. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Rebecca pouted at Matt and Hunter. "Fine what if you were to burn down the motocross track? Hm?" She asked Hunter and Dustin. She knew they would need to think about that one. "Nope, still food." Shane said automatically. Cam shook his head. "No wonder we have so much deforestation. You guys don't care at all for the forest do you?" Cam asked.

Blake looked at concerned Tori and gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah, I'm just not so sure about that new kid Matt." He whispered to her. Dustin's eyes widened. "Not the motocross track!" he gasped. He would pretty much die if that happened. He loves motocross! It was almost as important as being a ranger. "I can't have that happen," he said.

Matt, however, burst out laughing. "That wouldn't happen," he said comfidently. "There's like a billion tracks and besides that it's made out of dirt! If anything it would stop the fire," he told them, nodding. He had them on this one. There was no arguing with that.

Dustin let out a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah! That's right!" he said, face palming himself. "I knew that... I just wanted you guys to feel special about winning," he told Rebecca, grinning. "Yeah so who cares? The firefighters will come save the forest eventually," he said, giving Matt and Hunter another high five.

Tori's heart fluttered at Blake's smile, and the slightest trace of a blush crossed her face. She shook her head, attempting to clear it. "Oh well he seems pretty cocky but othe than that he's nice...I kind of like him," she said, shrugging.

"I give up!" Becca said throwing her hands up in the air. These guys were hopeless. Shane chuckled and wraped his arm around Becca's shoulders. "So Becca you got a boy friend?" He asked smiling. Blake shrugged then was interested in Shane conversation with becca. "Hey back off Shane. She's our little sister." He said chuckling.

Hunter laughed, though he shot Shane a warning look. "That's what I thought. We always win," he told Rebecca jokingly. He turned back to the grill, a grin crossing his face. "These hotdogs are ready!" he announced. Dustin, of course, was right there getting three hotdogs. "Yeesh you pig," Hunter laughed.

Matt watched them, a smirk on his face. The smirk left when, in the distance, he could see Zurgane. It looked like it was time to get to work. The general nodded at him and then disappeared. "Sorry guys, I have to get going. My cousin needs help with a few things," he said. "You guys can get Becca home, right?" he asked. Hunter nodded. "Well I'll see you guys around," he said, waving. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.

"Bye Matt!" Tori called as he left. She went over and got a hotdog for her and Blake. She came back to him, handing him a hotdog. "See he's gone now. Now you can relax," she told him, grinning.

Becca waved to Matt as he left. Then she looked at Dustin and rolled her eyes. She went over and got her self a hotdog and sat down in one of the camping chairs they had set out.

Blake eased up now that Matt left. "Yeah." He mumbled. He smiled at Tori and took the hotdog. "So Becca you still ride?" Blake asked taking a bite of his hotdog. Becca nodded. "Yeah, I've raced alot back home. Now I'm just itching to find a track so I can get back on my bike." She told him. "Awesome!" Dustin said after swallowing down one hotdog. Not only was she hot, she also raced. "Pinch me I must be dreaming," he said to Shane, grinning. "We have a track here. You should come out with us sometime," he told her.

Hunter shot another glare at Dustin and Shane, but it was soon replaced with a grin. "Yeah you should. You'd probably leave Dustin in the Dust," he told her, amused.

"Hey!" Dustin shouted, glaring at Hunter. "I totally kick your butt whenever we race. And neither you or Blake can even come close to me in freestyle!" he retorted. It was true. Blake always beat him, but when it came to freestyle, he was the king.

"Ah okay you got me there," Hunter admitted, shrugging. Racing was just a hobby to him. He wAsmt near as serious about it as his brother or Dustin.

Tori shook her head, amused. "Here we go again," she sighed. They were all going to start arguing about racing. She preferred surfing any day. She did like to come out and watch her friends however. Especially Blake.

"Haha! You can't spell Dustin without spelling Dust!" Becca said laughing. "Are you kiding me! Where do you think Blake and Hunter learned how to ride! They all got it from me!" She said giggling. "I can take you on anytime and any place!" She said to Dustin.

"Ooooh! She's calling you out, dudes!" Shane smiled at the three motocross riders.

"Are you sure you can handle things this time?" the Black Samurai Ramger asked Zurgane. Under the helmet, he had a very bored expression on his face. It wasn't worth his time dealing with idiots like Zurgane.

"Of course! I've been handling things long before you came along!" Zurgane retorted angrily. It was clear that the two didn't get along.

**Downtown Blue Bay Harbor**

The Samurai let out sarcastic laugh. "Barely." he said. "Just keep them busy for awhile...weakening them would be nice. I'll pop in when the time is right," he said. This was going to be fun. He'd wipe the floor with those Rangers. They had no idea the power that he held. Nodding at Zurgane, he disappeared into the shadows.

Zurgane summoned the Kelzacs and began attacking the city. He had to get the rangers' attention.

**The Beach**

Just then Shane's morpher beeped. He sighed droping his head. "Sorry Becca, but we gotta bounce." He said patting her on the shoulder. "Yeah It was great to see ya sis." Blake said kissing her on the cheek. "Where are all you guys going this time?" She asked.

Dustin froze as Rebecca asked where they were going. "Uh-" he began, rubbing the back of his head. He really couldn't bring himself to lie to the pretty girl. It was a weakness of his. Instead, he just shut his mouth and began putting things in the van.

"See we have to go do this thing for our Boss," Hunter said, giving Rebecca a quick hug. "It's kind of a pain but...it comes with the job you know?" he said, shrugging. He figured she would just assume it was for Storm Chargers. That way he wasn't totally lying to her.

Tori nodded, "Yeah and it's not a far walk for us so go ahead and take my van," she said, tossing her the keys. "You can drive yourself home and we'll get it tomorrow," she said, smiling. She rolled her eyes. "I hate being called out on such short notice but...that's a job for you," she said. She waved at Rebecca and started to walk away, followed by Dusin and Hunter.

Becca sighed. This was the second time today she was ditched by them and now she had to clean up after them too? "I wonder what their doing." She said to herself. After she cleaned up their little 'party' Becca hopped into Tori's van and started to drive herself home.

Tori sighed. She felt kind of bad that they all were ditching Rebecca again. They had no choice though. It was part of being a Ranger. Her, Dustin, and Hunter morphed and followed the others. It was Zurgane. Big surprise. "Why am I not surprised to see you?" she asked.

Zurgane glared at the Rangers. "You wish that's why I'm here," he said smugly. Granted he could handle the rangers on his own, it would be amusing to watch them be destroyed by the Shadow Samurai. They wouldn't even know what hit them. "Laugh while you can Rangers. Kelzacs...attack!"

Dustin dodged out of the way of several Kelzecs that were attacking him. Not that they were hard to fight, but there were quite a few of them this time. "We really need to stop meeting like this," he said, kicking one of them.

The Shadow Samurai watched the Rangers fight Zurgane and the Kelzacs from the shadows. He would let Zurgane have his fun before he intervened. Knowing Zurgane, it wouldn't be long before he would have to step in and take care of them.

Blake dodged a few blows from the Kalzacks and took down. He would have done it alot quicker but there were so many of them. "Is it just me or are these things multiplying every time we fight them?" He asked his friends as he butterfly kicked a Kalzack.

"I here you dude! It's like their self replicating by the minute!" Shane said taking down the last of his group of Kalzacks and then went over to start fighting Zurgane

Hunter took out his Kalzacks and ran over to help Shane. "Give it up Zurgane. We've got you now and we'll kick your ass just like we always do!" he said, pulling out his Thunder Staff. Within moments, the others would be over here too. Zurgane didn't stand a chance.

Zurgane laughed. "Don't be so sure about that Rangers," he scoffed. He pulled out his swords and started fighting Hunter and Shane.

Dustin tried to run over to help the red Rangers, but more Kelzacks appeared and blocked his path. "Dudes! Would you just die already?" he asked, pulling out his sword and fighting the new group of Kelzacks.

Matt laughed as he watched Hunter and Shane. It looked like Zurgane was about to have his hands full. He disapeardd into the shadows. It was time to strike.

Shane took out his sword and fought back Zurgane along side Hunter. "Dude this is way to Easy." He said to Hunter. "Don't jinks it bro!" Blake called from alittle ways away. He was trying to get over to Hunter and Shane but these Kalzacks were popping up like daisies. Now their luck it was probably to late and something stronger than Zurgane(Which isn't that strong) would be here any second now.

Zurgane pulled his sword away from Hunter, leaving himself wide open for an attack from the Thunder Ranger. Hunter fell for it. As he came in for the blow, Zurgane quickly struck him and he fell down to the ground. "I can't believe I fell for that!" he yelled as the wind was knocked out of him. He was quickly surrounded by Kelzacks.

"Hunter!" Tori cried. She made an attempt to jump over her foes but since there were so many of them, she was hit in the air and went flying into Blake.

As Shane battled Zurgane, Matt came and attacked. He popped up out of the ground ((kind of like what Dustin does but it's a bit different because of the shadows and so you don't see it coming)) right behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into Zurgane.

"Hey!" Zurgane yelled as the red Ranger crashed into him.

The Shadow Samurai smirked. He had wanted to hurt the general for a long time. He jumped over the Kelzacks and did a flying kick into Dustin.

"Ahh!" Dustin cried out as he was hit. He looked around, but no one was there. "What the-" he was cut off as he was kicked once more. It was then that he saw his attacker. He looked a lot like Cam, but was black and silver instead of green and gold. "Whoa. Who are you?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern," Matt replied, ninja streaking towards Dustin and hitting him again.

Shane was fighting Zurgane when someone who like Cam came in the picture. "Please tell me thats Cyber Cam in ranger form!" He asked Cam who was fighting some Kalzacks next to him. "No. I never created a ranger version of him." Cam answered kicking some Kalzacks in the chest. "Then who the hell is this guy?" Shane asked. Since Shane was distracted by the new guy Zurgane sliced his chest with his sword and shane went flying to the floor. "Tori!" Blake called catching her as she felw into his arms making him fall to the ground. "You okay?" He asked her.

Matt pulled out his Shadow Saber. It was a katana-like sword. He slashed at Dustin, sending the Earth ranger flying. He hit the ground with a thud, causing him to demorph. He attempted to get up but was too weak.

Tori looked up at Blake. Had her face been visible, Blake would have been able to see it was bright red. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little winded," she told him. She was definitely fine now that she was in his arms. The moment was short-lived as the Kelzacks came in to attack once more. She jumped up and hit them with her sword. "We have to help Dustin! Who is that guy?" she asked.

"I'm on it guys!" Hunter called. By now Matt had moved on to fight Cam. The Thunder Ranger streaked over to help. "Definitely not Cyber Cam," he called to Shane, who was getting his buttkicked by Zurgane. He pulled out his Thumder Staff and He and Cam rushed at the Black Samurai.

Matt smirked as the two rangers came at him. As they were just about to reach them, he flipped into the air and jumped over them. Once behind them, he attacked. "Shadow Slash!" he slashed them across their backs with his sword, a streak of shadow coming out of the blade. The two went flying and landed near Dustin, also demorphed. Only 3 left and they had already been weakened. "Really guys, even Zurgane is kicking your asses. I was hoping for so much more of a fight," he scoffed.

Tori looked at Blake. "Let's get him," she said. Blake nodded at Tori and took out his Thunder Staff, and he and Tori ran and went in to attack. Hopefully they would be successful and hit this guy unlike the others who were demorphed. Shane quickly got up and back in his fighting stance. He ran and started a sword fight with Zurgane. Cam groaned and put his hand to his shoulder. "Who ever this guy is he seriously just made the top of my never get mad list!" Cam mummbled.

"haven't you had enough yet?" Zurgane asked as Shane came back to fight him. He had to give The Shadow Samurai credit, he was taking out the rangers fast. Lothor had better not piss this guy off...

Dustin groaned. "Tell me about it dude. He's seriously taking out like it's no problem! Your a Samarai too! Shouldn't you guys be equal?" he asked.

Hunter managed to sit up and watch the fight going on. He wished he could have helped. "But look this guy is different. He's using some kind of element...but I have no idea what," he said. This was bad. This guy could kill them all right now.

"Aw the little ranger couple is coming to fight," Matt taunted as Blake and Tori came at him. They put up more of a fight, considering they were more cautious and worked together well. But all too soon they were joining their friends on the ground. Matt came up behind Shane and stabbed him with his sword, causing him to demorph too.

"What are you waiting for? Finish them!" Zurgane ordered.

Matt laughed. "I don't take orders from you. Besides, that's not the plan." he said. He shot a blast of shadows at the fallen Rangers and then disappeared.

"Next time Rangers, you won't be as lucky," his voice said.

Zurgane and the Kelzacks disappeared too, leaving the injured rangers alone.

Blake groaned and slowly sat up. "Okay someone want to tell me what just happened?" He asked. "We just got are asses whiped by a new ranger. What element was he anyway? I never seen that kind before." Shane said as he slowly stood up. "I'm not sure, but I think my dad will know." Cam said standing up as well. "Yeah if anything Sense will know who this guy is." Blake said.

"He threw us around like ragdolls!" Dustin exclaImed as he slowly managed to get up. "Not even you guys were that powerful!" he said. They hadnt ever fought someone so powerful. "It's like fighting against Cam but even worse. He has some kind of weird powers..." he said. They needed to get back to Ninja Ops.

Hunter got up too, clutching his shoulder. "Now we know how you guys felt," he joked. "Mayhe that guy is in the same situation we were in?" he suggested. But he didn't really think that was it. "But it almost seemed like he wasn't working for Lothor. Did you see how him and Zurgane weren't getting along?" he asked. He honestly wasn't sure what to think.

Dustin looked over at Tori. The water ninja was collapse on the ground. She wasn't moving. "Tori! Tori?" he called. She didn't stir. "Uh dudes...I think we better hurry and get her back," he said."Tori!" Blake asked worried as he hurried over to her. "We need to get her back to Ninja Ops." He said. Blake picked Tori and looked at the others before Ninja streeking off to Ninja Ops. Cam and Shane followed.

From a distance, the Shadow Samurai watched the Rangers. They were clearly baffled and confused. Exactly what he wanted. He had knocked Tori out cold. Shed be fine though, they all would. He wanted to toy with them more before destroying them. Lothor wouldn't be happy but he wouldn't do anything. Matt knew that he feared him. He tried to hide it, but the Shadow Samurai could sense it was there.

**So there you go! That's the end of chapter three! What do you think? Please R&R! I love reviews as almost as much as I love Power Rangers! I shall have chapter four up as soon as I can, and if I have more reviews I might even post it as soon as tomorrow! :3**


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Hello My pretties! Kari here with the latest chapter! :3 I know this one is shorter compared to the last chapter I posted, but this one is just short and sweet. An but sweet I mean _alot_ of BlakexTori fluff! So I hope all you BlakexTori fans enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. The only ranger I do Own is the Shadow Samurai and the Shadow Academy, along with Matt and Rebecca.**

They soon were all back at Ninja Ops, greeted by a very worried Sensie Wantanbe. "What has happened here?" he asked.

Hunter looked grim. "We were attacked by a new Ranger. He was a Samurai like Cam but he had...elemental powers like us. I don't even know what it was. He kicked our butts like it was nothing. Zurgane wanted him to destiey us, and he easily could have, but he said he didn't take orders from him and that wasn't part of the plan. He disappeared like...like..." he trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Like a shadow!" Dustin exclaimed. "He would appear out of nowhere like a shadow! It made our ninja streaking look like a joke," hr signed.

Sansei frowned. "This does not sound good. Like a shadow... I believe I know what this is," he said. "There is another ninja academy aside from the Wind and Thuder. It is well hidden and a well kept secret. Most believe it is just a myth but now I know it must be true. It's the Shadow Academy. They control the element of shadows. They're actually quite powerful and somewhat dark but as I said, there are so few of them and they keep to themselves...I've never seen one. Even I believed it to be a myth," he explained. "I wish I could tell you more but that is all I know. I have no idea what powers this Ranger has...and if he posses a samurai amulet well...this is not good at all."

Hunter sighed, looking at the still unmoving Tori. "How did he get this amulet? What's he doing? Why is he doing it? We have no idea at all!" he exclaimed.

Cam pulled out a cot for Tori and Blake slowly laid her down on the cot. "Who ever this dude is, he seriously is one bad egg." Shane said sitting down at the little table which was in the middle of the room. "Totally." Blake said agreeing. "I'm gunna do some research on this guy and learn what I can about him. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest." Cam suggested. "Nah, I want to make sure Tori is alright." Blake said sitting down at the table across from Shane.

Dustin let out a yawn. Getting his butt kicked was exhausting. "I work the early shift tomorrow, so I'm going to go," he said. He looked over at Tori, frowning. Sensei had said she was just knocked out and would be fine. "Send me a text when Tori wakes up," he said. He gave them one last glance and left.

"See ya Dustin," Hunter said as the Earth Ninja left. This had not been a good day. At least Tori would be okay, that was good. "I'm going to help Cam," he told Blake. He clapped his brother on the back and followed after the Samurai Ranger. "I don't like the looks of this dude," he told Cam.

Shane patted Blake on his back and nodded. "She'll be fine dude. You should get home and rest. I'm sure that wasn't the last time we will see this new ranger," Shane told Blake. "Nah man, You go on ahead. I'm Fine. I'll text you when she wakes up." He said looking up at him. Shane nodded and headed out of Ninja Ops. "Come on Tor," Blake thought looking at her.

"Me either." Cam said sitting down in computer chair and started to research the Shadow Academy. "It says here that there is a Shadow Academy in D.C.," Cam said as he kept on reading about the school. "Isn't that were Becca is from?" He asked Hunter.

Hunter frowned. "Yeah she is from D.C.," he said. "You're not thinking she's the Shadow Samaruai, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. There was no way. "Because that's impossible," he insisted. She didn't even know about the ninja stuff and shed never try to hurt them. Would she?

A little while later, Tori began to stir. She sat up slowly, putting a hand on her head. "Ugh...my head..." she groaned. Talk about a serious headache. "What happened?" she asked. She looked around, she was in Ninja Ops. Where was everyone? She didn't even notice that Blake was there.

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I don't want to be pointing fingers, but she did show up into are lives the same time the Shadow Samurai did." He said Holding his hands up in defense.

"Tori! Your awake!" Blake said sighing with relife. "You go knocked out when we were battling the Shadow Samurai." He told her looking at her with concern.

Hunter let out a sigh. Cam did have a point, as much as he hated to admit it. And they hadn't really heard the other Ranger speak. "I guess that's true," he admitted. "I really don't think it could be her though... But we should probably keep an eye out until we know for sure," he added.

"Yeah I'm okay," Tori said, laughing weakly as she noticed she wasn't alone. "My head hurts but... I'm alright," she reassured Blake with a grin. She let out a sigh. "I can't believe I let him get a hit on me! We got our butts kicked huh?" she asked, frowning.

Cam nodded. He looked over at Tori and noticed she was awake. "Well hello there sleeping Beauty." He joked. Blake chuckled and gave her his crooked smile. "Yeah we got pounded out there." He said to her. "Hey. You want me to take you home?" He said looking into her eyes with some concern.

Tori laughed, wincing as her head throbbed. "Hey guys," she said. Everyone else was gone. It must be getting late. She smiled when Blake smiled at her. He had the cutest smile ever. She got lost in his eyes, and it took her a moment to realize he had spoken. "Oh! Um yeah...if you don't mind," she said. She didn't think she could get herself home, she felt kind of dizzy.

Hunter shook his head, amused. "Thats a good idea bro," he told Blake, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "I'll probably stay here tonight. Cam could use some help," he laughed. Blake nodded and held his arm out to help Tori. "Oh, and Cam. If you want to be pointing fingers. Try Becca's friend Matt." He said frowning. Cam nodded and looked back at his computer typing away.

Tori really wasn't paying much attention to what they were talking about. She was kind of dazed, especially with Blake so close. She slowly got up, holding onto him for support. She tried walking but nearly fell over. "Oh this is not fun," she sighed. It would take forever for her to ge out of here.

"Whoa Whoa. Easy there." Blake says catching her Tori. He Placed an arm around her waists and pulled her close to his side as the slowly walked out of Ninja Ops. "You okay now?" He asked. "This was it Blake. It's just you and her. Try and make a move and don't make yourself look stupid in the process!" He thought to himself.

Tori let out a laugh. "Not really," she admitted, leaning in to him. It didn't help her focus any, having him so close. She liked it though. "Thanks Blake," she said, smiling up at him. "No problem." he said smiling at her. He lead her back out of the water fall and Out of the forest. "So, What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked her smoothly.

Tori shrugged. If she was doing anything, she couldn't think of it right now. Her head hurt too much. "Nothing really...just the usual," she said with a grin. "Going surfing...probably fighting Lothur...all of that great stuff," she laughed.

Blake laughed and smiled. "Well maybe...we could go catch a movie together?" He asked. Phew. He finally asked her out, and he didnt make himself sounds like a dork or anything. "Way to go Blake." he thought to himself.

Tori blinked a few times, trying to process what he had said. Had he just asked her out? A smile crossed her face. Oh yeah. He really did. "A movie would be great," she told him. It was better than great, it was perfect. "Providing I don't get knocked out again between now and then," she added, laughing. Blake sighed contently. He had finally asked her out and she didn't say no. He stoped walking for a second and picked her up princess style again and Ninja Streaked into the city.

Tori buried her face into Blake's chest as he Ninja Streaked to her house. She was starting to think that she should get knocked out more often. This experience had turned out pretty great, aside from her throbbing head. When they reached her house, she was starting to feel sleepy. "Don't leave," she told Blake groggily, letting out a yawn.

Blake smiled and walked up to Tori's door. "I'm not going anywhere." He said smiling down at her. He opened the door to her house and looked around. "Are your parents home?" He asked her. Blake seemed to become more nervous now. He never met Tori's parents before. Espically her Father.

Tori smiled again. It was a smile that resembled someone who was high on laughing gas or something, but a smile nonetheless. She had to think a moment about where her parents were. Where were they? "Business trip," she finally said as she was able to remember. They wouldn't be back for a couple of days. They were always gone. At first it had bugged her, but now she didn't mind so much. It was easier doing ninja and ranger stuff when they were gone. "Dont go," she said again. She didn't want to be alone.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon." He said giving her a crooked smile once more. He felt his nerves ease once she said her parents were away. Blake walked up stairs and found Tori's bedroom. He gently layed her on her bed. "There we go." He said. "Now what idiot!" He thought to himself and mentally smaking himself.

"Thanks Blake," Tori said, her heart melting at his smile. Even when she was totally out of it, it still did that to her. She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down onto the bed. Had she not been so out of it, she would have realized how bad that looked. They were alone though and she had no intention of anything happening, she just wanted him to be there. "You'll still be here in the morning?" she asked.

Blake blushed as Tori pulled him on the bed. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said smiling laying down close to her. Wow was this really happening. He was sleeping over her house? This was crazy, but he liked it. Blake looked into her sleepy eyes and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as Tori fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a good ten minutes before he fell asleep himself.

And there they layed next to each other sleeping on Tori's bed with Blake's hand on her cheek and Tori's hand on top holding it.

**Awwww! Isn't that just the sweetest thing! :3 I really liked writing this chapter, because all the fluff. To answer your question Blaketoriforever, Rebecca just happens to be obsessed with the color gold. I am glad people are enjoying this story. I'm happy that people are even actually reading it! So you would make me even more happy if you would please be kind and leave a nice long paragraph for a review! 3 :3  
>Well until next time my dear readers! <strong>

**~*Kari*~ **


	5. The Missed Shift

**Hello there people of the FanFiction world! :) Kari here with the new chapter for Long Lost Sister! :3 I know this one is short, but I promise the chapters will get longer after this! I just wanted to write this one because it's just a cute little chapter to poke fun at Tori and Blake. :3 Well I hope you guys all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. The only thing I own in this Fanfic is Rebecca and Matthew, along with the Shadow Samurai and The Shadow Academy. **

Blake groaned as he woke up to find Tori laying next to her. "So it wasn't a dream after all!" He thought happily. Then it hit him. "Oh crap!" He said out loud. Then quickly shut up because Tori was still sleeping next to him. Blake was working the early shift with SHane and Dustin this morning. Blake slowly got up trying not to disturb Tori. He went over to the door and then stoped. He promised that he would be there for her in morning. He sighed and went back over to her bed and layed back down next to her. That girl had him wrapped around her pretty little finger.

As Blake moved around, Tori started to stir. She opened her eyes when he layed back down next to her. So it hadn't been a dream. A smile crossed her face. Her head wasn't hurting and she was in a great mood. "Good morning," she said, yawning. "You stayed," she added happily.

"Of course I did." he said Happily. Then he frowned. "But now I have to go. I was suppose to work the morning shift with Shane and Dustin, and if Hunter came home he would notice me gone and then go to the shop to find me not there." He said sighing sitting up on the bed.

**Becca's house**

Becca yawned and rolled over in her bed the next morning. She looked over at her alarm clock "Crap!" She thought. She wanted to get up early so she could give Tori her Van back and then go to the track with the guys. She quickly got up and took a quick shower and changed into a strapless gold tube top and denim short shorts. She blowed dryed and straighten her hair and put on jet black eyeliner and top liner and some lip gloss. Now Becca wasn't always such a girlie girl, but she would occasionally put on some make up. She raced down stairs and kissed her parents good bye and got into Tori's van and drove to Storm Charges.

Shane smiled as he saw Becca pull up with Tori's van. "Hey Dustin!" He called to the back. "Becca's here." He said happily. Becca happily walked in the store to find Shane behind the counter. "Hey Shane. Is Tori here yet?" She asked. "Oh, No...um, She wasn't feeling well last night after we did the job for are boss so Blake took her home. I haven't seen her since." He said lying. "Oh okay. Well Tell her I said feel better, and here are the keys to her van." She said handing them to him. "No problem!" He said smiling.

Dustin came up to the front of the store when Shane called him. A grin was on his face when he saw Rebecca. "Hey Becca!" he greeted cheerfully. "And might I say, you are looking exceptionally nice this morning," he said, winking at her. "We still on to hit the track today?" he asked. Of course, they'd need to wait for Blake and Hunter to show up.

At that very moment, Hunter walked in. He was kind of tired, as he had stayed up late helping Cam. They really hadn't been able to find anything though. And he doubted that Becca was the Samurai and he didn't think Matt was either...he was too stupid. "Morning guys. Hey Bec!" he greeted, yawning. He looked around. "Um...where's Blake?" he asked. "I thought he was working this morning but...I went home this morning and he wasnt around," he said.

Dustin burst out laughing. "Dude! You don't think that Blake stayed at Tori's, do you?" he asked. "Looks like someone got lucky last night!" he laughed.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't want to miss the look on your face when I beat you!" She laughed. "Hey Hunter." She said as Hunter arrived. Becca laughed when Dustin said Blake stayed over Tori's house. "Well it's about time!" Shane said chuckling. "Those to have been giving each other lovey dovey looks for ages." He said. Becca rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone and texted Matt. "Hey, we are going to the track to race, wanna join?" She typed and then hit send.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Psh we'll see about that!" he laughed. He looked over at Shane and Hunter, the amusement in his eyes clear. "You don't think they really did anything, do you?" he asked. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Tori, a grin on his face.

**Tori's House**

Tori let out a sigh. "Whoops," she said, grinning. Her phone went off as she received Dustin's text. It said "Yeah! Get some!". She turned red, but then laughed. "I think they already know," she said, showing him the message. "If you give me a few minutes to get ready, I'll go with you...and we can just tell them you slept on the couch," she added.

Blake blushed at the text message and nodded and sighed. "Like they will believe that." He said. Great. Now he will never live this one down. He'll be teased by the guys for the rest of his life!Tori grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized. She didn't want Blake to be embarrassed about helping her. She texted Dustin back, saying they'd be over soon. She grabbed some clothes and headed into her bathroom. "There's food upstairs in the kitchen if you're hungry. It won't take me long to get ready," she told him.

Blake nodded and went down stairs to the kitchen and found some poptarts and munched on those while he waited for Tori.

Several minutes later, Tori came upstairs, dressed and ready to go. She smiled at the sight of Blake. Having him around at her house was definitely something she could get used to. "Ready to go?" she asked, the happiness clear on her face.

Blake smile when he saw Tori. "All set." he told her walking out the front door. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and Ninja Streaked to Storm Charges.

"Dude she is going to kick your ass. Just like the Sa-" Hunter began, breaking off quickly as he realized he was about to say something about the Samurai with Rebecca there. "Um anyways, I don't think anything happened. Tori wasn't feeling well and Blake...well hes not like that," he said.

Matt had been out on the outskirts of town, doing his morning training when Rebecca texted him. They were going out to the track huh? "Yeah I'll be there. What time?" he sent back to her. He had to keep them from getting suspicious. They probably already suspected him and Becca since the Shadow Academy was in D.C. He knew they weren't as stupid as they looked. But he was one step ahead of them.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Yeah I agree with Hunter. Blake isn't that kind of guy." He told them. Becca smiled as she saw she had a new text message from Matt. "In about an hour." She sent back. "What are you all smiles about?" Shane asked her noticing her using her phone. "Matt is going to meet us at the track." She told him. "Oh goody!" Shane said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Shane. He wasn't that bad. You just want her all to yourself," Dustin retorted. He liked Matt. The dude seemed pretty cool. "Blake and Tor will be over soon," he informed everyone as she texted him back. "He's never going to live this one down, even though we all know they didn't do anything," he laughed.

Hunter rolled his eyes. He didn't dislike Matt really, but he wasn't sure he liked him either. He didn't know what To think yet. However, he didn't think he was a Shadow Ninja. "Oh yeah! We'll definitely have to give him crap," he agrees, grinning. What were brothers for?

"Hey you be nice! Don't give him a hard time!" Becca said smacking both Hunter and Dustin's arms. Shane laughed at them for being hit and then Becca hit Shane's arm aswell. "Ow!" He whined. "Don't be such a baby." She said rolling her eyes. "So what if I do want her all to myself whats so wrong with that?" Shane said coming over from behind the counter and putting an arm around Becca. "Um, one, I'm not yours, and two, In your dreams!" She told him taking his arm off her. "Oh you know it! All night long!" He teased her.

"Dude! Okay why would she even think about you when I'm here?" Dustin asked Shane. "I mean you don't even race!" he added, grinning. "I totally win," he said smugly. Not that it really mattered. He just wanted to give his best friend a hard time.

"Neither of you better be trying to win anything," Hunter growled, rubbing his arm where Rebecca had hit him. It has been the same arm that had gotten hurt yesterday, so her hit hurt a lot more than what she had intended. The Thunder Ranger hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, and was in a grouchy mood.

Shane held his hands up in defense. "Okay okay! I'll back off!" He told the grouchy thunder ranger. "Boy boys! Neither you have to compete for my love! I love both of you the same way...as a kid brother!" She told them giggling. "No offense guys I'm flattered by all the attention, but I have my eyes set on someone else..." She told them biting her lower lip looking away. "I bet It's that Matt guy." Shane mumbled kind of hurt.

Blake smile when he saw Tori. "All set." he told her walking out the front door. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and Ninja Streaked to Storm Charges.

Dustin shrugged. "No worries! I'm not bothered at all. I was mainly just joking around to annoy this guy," he laughed, clapping Shane on the back. "Relax buddy. Matt will be going clear back to D.C. in less than two months," he whispered into his friend's ear.

Just then, Tori and Blake arrived. "Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully as she entered the store. She seemed to radiate with positive energy this morning. She was in a great mood.

Dustin burst into laughter and even the grouchy Hunter cracked up. "Woooo look who finally decided to show up! And they have all their clothes on! Nice work guys!" Dustin teased, clapping.

"Aw but your shirt is on backwards little brother," Hunter told Blake. He was totally kidding, but he hoped that Blake would fall for it. "I hope you two were safe," he added. "Or do we need to sit down and have "the talk"?" he asked, laughing.

Tori blushed a deep red. "Shut up guys," she said, though it was half-hearted. She was trying not to laugh herself. "Nothing happened. Blake slept on the couch," she lied.

Blake blushed and laughed along with them. "Yeah yeah, Now shut up." He told them. Becca smacked both the back of Hunters and Dustin's heads. "What did I say about being nice?" She told them. "Relax Becky! Were just kidding."

Blake's laugh stopped short at the sound of Becky. "Uh oh. You did it now dude!" he told Shane being serious. "Wha-" Shane was about to question when he gasped in pain. Becca had punched him right in the gut. "Don't. Call. Me. Becky!" She said in a serious tone that sent chills up Shane's spine.

Dustin and Huntsr froze, watching wide-eyed as she punched Shane. That girl had spunk, that was for sure. "Remind me to never piss her off," he whispered to Hunter, trying not to laugh. She had gotten him good.

Tori just rolled her eyes. She shot Blake another smile. "So we're heading to the track?" she asked, trying to change the subject. It would surely keep them quiet about her and Blake for awhile. Not for long though...

Hunter nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Yep! As soon as these guys are done with their shift," he said. He shot Blake an amused glance. It was the shift that he had missed.

**Hehe! :3 Well what do you think? Pretty pretty please R&R! I espically love long reviews!  
>I will be taking a tiny short little break from updating this week, because I have my learners permit test coming up this Wensday. So wish me luck! I will hopefully be back by Saturday at the latest!<br>Until then My pretties! **

**~*Kari*~ **


	6. A Friendly Competition

**Hello Good people! Kari here again with another update. I know I took awhile with this update but I have been busy with drivers ed this week and I had to take my permit test (which I passed on the first try! :3). Anyways, when we last left off the rangers and Becca were on there way to the track to see who would win if they were to race. I hope you enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. The only thing in this Fanfic that I do own is Matt, Becca, and the Shadow samurai and the Academy  
><strong>  
>Becca moved her hand from Shane' stomach and smiled at Tori. "I hope you don't mind Tori, but I loaded my bike already in the back of your van." Becca said.<p>

"Dude!" Shane said coughing. "How can a girl your sizes punch like king Kong!" Shane said in a raspy voice. Blake laughed at Shane. "Dude, trust me. You do not want to mess with her. Her parents made her take Tai Kown Do for like five or six years and she was kick ass good!" Blake said placing his hands on Becca's shoulders.

"It's not a problem," Tori told Rebecca. Nothing could ruin her great mood. Besides, she liked Becca. It was almost a shame that she wasn't a ranger too. She looked at Shane and shook her head. "Oh Shane... Will you ever learn?" she asked, amused. "Actually, don't answer that," she teased. The answer would be no.

Dustin had to laugh. He was pretty sure their ninja training had them as way better fighters than Becca. Shane might say otherwise though... Either way, he wasn't going to follow in his best friend's footsteps. "Thank you Shane for showing me who to not piss off around here," he joked. Ninja training or not, he didn't want to be attacked by that girl anytime soon.

Becca giggled. "Sorry Shane." She said smiling at him sweetly. "Your lucky your a girl with a cute face, because if you were a dude. You would be so dead." Shane said smiling. Becca rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. "Yeah What ever!" She sighed.

"Alright! What are we still standing here for? Let's go race!" Blake said loudly. "Yeah!" Becca agreed with him.

Dustin nodded, excitement flashing across his face. "Yeah let's go!" he agreed. Kelly was uses to them just randomly leaving all the time anyways. He didn't even care if Rebecca beat him, he was glad to be going to race. "You can use my spare bike if you want to race bro," he told Shane.

Hunter laughed. "You just want Shane to race so that you won't come in last place!" he teased, excited as well. He was just giving Dustin crap though. The yellow ranger was better at racing then him and he kicked all of their butts in freestyle.

"I can use your spare bike, right?" Tori asked Blake sweetly. He had taught her to ride a few months ago. She didn't ride very often, but she only did because of Blake. She was better than Shane though. She grabbed his arm, pulling him out to her van. "Come on guys!" she said, causing the others to chuckle.

"Well what ever helps him sleep better at night!" Becca said smiling climbing in Tori's van. "Hey since Tori's riding I'll ride." Shane said. "Seriously?" Becca asked. "Why not?" He asked.

"Yeah sure!" Blake said smiling. How could he say no to a face like that. "I'll tell you why not. Ine, you got hurt someone or something with it, and two, do you seriously want to make a total fool out of yourself in front of Becca?" Blake said. Shane thought for a second. "Yeah good point." Shane said smiling.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Lets all just be party poppers here then," he scoffed. "You should ride bro. I mean you aren't that bad...but you already know you're going to lose anyways so just don't do anything stupid," he laughed. Even Tori was going to ride. He couldn't be the odd one out. "Just pretend you're on your Storm Cycle," he added in a whisper.

The drive only took a few minutes and when they got there, there was already someone out on the track. His bike and gear was blue and orange. Becca would know exactly who it was, since her and Matt would always go to races together.

"Who is this guy?" Hunter asked as he pulled Becca's bike out of the van. Dustin would be coming in a moment with the trailer that held the rest of their bikes. "He seems pretty good. I haven't seen him before," he commented.

"Fine I'll ride!" Shane said to his buddies. "Whoa! Yeah, I bet He could give you and Blake a run for your money." Shane said watching this mysterious rider. Who ever this dude was he had some mad skills.

Becca rolled her eyes at the rider. "He's just a show off." She said taking her bike from Hunter and guiding it toward the track. "But be careful, he is known for some dirty racing." She told them looking back at them.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked shutting the trunk of the van. "Because dearest brother. That rider is Matt." She said smiling and waving to Matt to get his attention.

Hunter's eyes widened. That guy out there was Matt? "He rides?" he asked, following after Rebecca. Was there anything this guy couldn't do? "And he's actually good?" he questioned. He didn't know if he should be annoyed or like the guy. In all honesty, he was starting to like him. Dustin was going to flip when he showed up and saw this.

"He's good looking, sweet, and races motocross. I'm impressed," Tori said. She looked up at Blake, letting that sink in. "If he was a ninja than he'd be pretty much perfect. I guess there's only one perfect guy around here," she said, looking away. She was really being bold after last night. It couldn't be anymore obvious that she liked Blake. Obviously he was getting the hint since he had asked her out.

Matt saw Becca waving at him and after taking one more lap, he came to a stop. "Hey Becs," he greeted, taking off his helmet. He hadn't rode in about a week, and it felt good to be on the track again. "Hey guys," he greeted the others.

"Hey Mat!" Becca greeted him happily. She looked at Blake who she noticed tensed up when Matt arrived. "So Matt, wanna join us in alittle competition?" Becca asked smiling. Adding Matt to the race would make Blake more competitive and that should be fun.

Blake clentched his jaw and tighten his fist. Okay. First this guy asked Tori for surfing lessons and now he races too? Each day Blake keeps disliking this guy more and more. "Yo," He said to him.

Shane nodded. "Sup bro?" Shane asked. "Sweet riding out there. I didn't know your a racer." He told him.

"Oh you know I'm up for that!" Matt laughed. He was always up for racing, it was more important to him than sports. And another chance to defeat these rangers would be awesome too. Blake already looked pissed. Hunter, Shane, and Tori seemed alright though. "Yeah dude, I've been racing for five years," he told Shane.

Tori watched Blake, a frown crossing her face. He jus really did not like Matt. She placed a hand on his arm, offering him a reassuring smile. "Wait and see how he talks once you leave him in the dust," she whispered.

Just then, Dustin showed up, pulling the trailer with all of their bikes. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Matt. "Dude do you do everything?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Not really." Becca laughed. She put on her bike on the kick stand and started to put on her gear on. "I'm so gunna kick your guys asses!" She told them.

"Don't worry. I got this in the bag!" Blake whispered to Hunter. Blake smiled at Becca and laughed. "Haha! Yeah right! Will see about that little sis!" He told her.

Shane shook his head. "I don't know Becca, Blake is really good when it comes to motocross." Shane told her. "Yeah, well you know what? I'm better." She said rolling her eyes as she finshed putting on here gear. "Oooh! Looks like we got some sibling rivalry here!" Shane said

"Don't kid yourselves. I'm going to be lapping you guys," Matt said smugly. Becca was probably the only one who even stood a chance against him. He wouldn't mind sending Blake flying off of his bike though. That'd be amusing.

Dustin emerged from the trailer, geared up and taking his bike out. "Guys we all know that...Shane is going to win," he joked, causing Hunter to roar with laughter.

"Yeah if we're trying to see who can crash the most!" Hunter laughed. He wasn't sure how good Becca and Matt were, but he had his money on Blake.

Tori was just along to ride and have fun. She wanted Blake to win though. "Blake totally has this in the bag," the blonde said.

Dustin laughed. "Did he pay you to say that, just like he paid you last night?" he asked.

"Yeah will see about that!" Blake mummbled. Once he got his gear on he headed over to the starting line. He laughed at Hunter comment and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, bag all you want! What ever." Shane said shaking his head putting on his helmet and heading over to the starting line next to Blake.

"Boys be nice. It's not his fault that he's motocross deprived." Becca giggled putting on her gold helmet she Lined her bike with Blake and Shane and was ready to get this show on the road.

"Nice one," Matt laughed as he slipped his helmet back on and lined up with the others. Already he could feel the adrenaline rushing. That's how he always felt during a race. It was exciting. These guys wouldn't stand a chance.

Tori, Dustin, and Hunter were soon lined up as well. "Everyone ready?" Dustin asked, grinning beneath his helmet. It was go time.

Becca nodded and smiled. "All set, and ready to serve all y'all a can of whoop ass." She told them giggling. She revved her engine and looked at the others.

"Ooh! It is so on twerp!" Blake joked with her. He knew Becca hated to be called twerp as much as she hated to be called Becky. He knew that it would make her more competative to race. Becca glared at Blake and revved her engine one more time. Shane laughed and just waited for someone to say go.

"Alright everyone ready?" Dustin asked, revving his engine. "On your marks...get set...Go!" he shouted, taking off on his bike.

They all sped around on the track. After a few laps, there was no idea to who the winner would be. Blake and Matt were in the lead, neck to neck, and both being a bit rough. Becca was just a few inches behind them, with Dustin and Hunter not too far behind her. Tori and Shane were a ways back, not really trying to win, just enjoying the ride and watching others.

Matt cursed under his breath. He couldnt shake Blake. This guy was right beside him, and he wasn't letting up. Matt had already rammed him a couple of times, but to no avail. As they came onto their last lap, a smirk crossed his face. It was time to bring in a little Shadow Ninja skills. Using his powers, he'd be able to take Blake out without anyone suspecting a thing...aside from the bumping they had been doing the whole race. He rammed into Blake again, this time using a little shadow power to really hit him hard.

Becca came up right besides Matt and Blake when Matt rammed into Blake alittle harder than normal. Blake flew off his bike and slammed into Becca. Becca grunted and flew off her bike and over the fence into a nearby tree. Her arms cushned her when she slamed into the tree. Becca growned and layed on the ground unconsicous.

Blake groaned then looked over in Becca's direction and saw her bike on its side. "Becca?" He asked. He hopped over the fence and quicly over to his litte sisters side. "Becca?" He asked again sahking her shoulder.

**Bum bum bbbuuummm! Is Becca alright? Well you'll just have too in the next chapter! :) ****Please leave a review! I especially like long paragraphs! Until next time loves!**

**~*Kari*~**


	7. A Trip To The Hospital

**Hello lovelies! Kari is back and with a new update for LLS! :3 I know it has taken me alittle longer this time to update, but I had Drivers Ed this week. However, I should be updating more faster now that today was my last day for drivers ed. So enough chit chat and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! The only thing in this Fanfic that I do own is Becca, Matt, The shadow Samurai and the Shadow Academy.**

Becca groaned and shook her head slowly sitting upward. Then all of a sudden the pain smacked into her like a bus. She let out a painful scream.

Matt let out a curse, bring his bike to a stop and leaping off of it before it had even stopped completely. Thank goodness for ninja skills. His blood ran cold when he heard Becca scream. This was all Blake's fault! "Becca!" he yelled, running over to her hopping over the fence, concern in his green eyes. He kneeled down beside her, pratically shoving Blake out of the way. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, carefully taking her arm.

Dustin, Tori, and Hunter had gotten off their bikes and came running over, standing a few feet away. This wasn't good. A little rivalry in a race had led to her getting hurt. "She'll be okay," Hunter told them confidently. "Becca is tough as nails," he said.

Becca inhaled slowly and exhaled. The pain was excruciating, but she felt worse so there was no need to cry over it. She looked at the concern on Matt's face and gave him a small smile. She loved it when He worried about her. It showed her how much he cared. "Right here." She said pointing to the swollen part of her arm.

Blake glarred at Matt. It was all his fault this happened in the firstplace. If he hadn't had pushed him Becca would be okay. Plus he didn't appreciate being knocked over while trying to help his little Sister. Blake nodded. "Yeah You'll be okay Bec. I've seen you more bangee up than this before." He told her.

"I don't know guys. That arm looks pretty bad." Shane said.

Matt nodded his head, examining her arm. He placed his hand on the swollen area, gently feeling around. He let out a sigh after a moment. "Sorry Becs, I think it's broken," he said, frowning. It didn't look too serious though, so maybe, if they were lucky, it wouldn't even be broken. He had to prepare her for a worse-case scenerio though. "I'm taking you to the hospital," he added, scooping her up in his arms and craddaling her against his chest.

"We can take my van. Blake and I will come with you," Tori volunteered. She knew Blake would want to be there and...well it looked my Matt only drove a motorcycle. He couldn't very well put Rebecca on one at the moment.

Hunter shot Shane a glare for his comment but nodded in agreement with what Tori had said. "Good idea. Shane, Dustin, and I will take care of the bikes. "You just focus on getting better Becca," he said with a grin.

Tori went and jumped into the van. Matt followed after her, gently laying Becca down in the back seat. "Youre going to be fine," he assured her, his expression soft as he sat down. Once Blake was in, Tori sped off. The sooner they got there, the better.

Dustin watched them drive off. "Alright. Lets get the bikes loaded up and then we can head over," he said, going back to the track to grab his bike. Hunter nodded and followed after him.

Shane nodded and grabbed Becca's bike and put it back int the trailer.

Soon they were at the hospital and Blake was sitting impatiently in the wating room with Tori and Matt. "Wonder what's taking so long." He said to himself.

Matt was pacing back and forth through the waiting room, his blue eyes narrowed in thought. He hadn't stopped his pacing the whole time they had been there. It was something he tended to do when he was thinking or worrying. Right now it was both. He was worried about Becca, and felt bad for what had happened. Granted it was Blake's fault but still... She had been in there for awhile. Was she okay?

Tori shook her head as Matt paced back and forth across the room. "He seems pretty upset," she whispered to Blake. The Thunder Ranger didn't look too happy either. It made Tori uneasy. She took his hand in her's, smiling up at him. "She's going to be fine," she assured him.

Blake nodded. "I know, but I can't help but worry." He said.

Twenty minutes later Becca came out to the waiting with a gold cast around her left arm. Blake quickly stood up and went up to her. "Hey kiddo. So what's the diagnosis Doc?" He asked smiling. Becca sighed and held up her arm. "I didn't totally break it but I stll have to wear the cast for a month." She said. She was disapointed cause that means no racing for a month.

Matt let out a sigh of relief when Becca came out into the waiting room. A grin crossed his face at the sight of the gold cast. Typical. He walked over to her, not pushing Vlake out of the way this time. "See that's not so bad. I told you it'd be fine. Glad to see you're okay," he said, still grinnjng.

Tori smiled too. She was glad that their new friend wasnt seriously hurt. Not only would that suck, but it'd kind of ruin her and Blakes movies plans. "We're all glad that you're okay," she said. She sent a text to Hunter, telling him the news.

After putting the bikes away, the three boys gone to get food. Hunter was finish his hamburger when his phone buzzed. "It's Tori. Becca is okay. She didn't totally break her arm, but it's in a cast for a month," he said, his eyes lighting up.

"Awesome! That's great!" Dustin said trough a mouthful of French fries. He had been worried. They all had.

"Yeah, Glad she's okay." Shane said taking his last bite of his burger. Then it struck him. There hadn't been attack that day. "Is it just me or it has been really quite today." Shane asked.

Hunter nodded his head in agreement. "I know I was just thinking that dude. It's kind of weird but...it's nice. It's not like it's the first time this has happened. Not a big deal," he said, shrugging. He was glad for the break. They still needed to figure out how to handle that new Ranger.

**Back at the hospital**

"Yeah. Sorry if ruined any of your guys-es plans tonight. I didn't realize it was gunna take so long just to get a cast on." She said apologetically.

Blake shrugged "Nah, it's okay Bec. We all stayed here just to make sure you were okay." Blake said. He looked over at Tori and then mentally slapped himself when he remembered tonight was there movie date. "We could always pick up a rental and go back to your place?" He whispered smiling.

Granted, Matt had kind of been planning another attack on the Rangers today but...it was okay. He felt generous so he could leave them be for today. Besides, it was fun to think they were probably freaking out as to why they haven't been attacked today. "Hey it's okay, I didn't have any plans anyways," he told her, shrugging.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Making sure you were okay is important. You're are friend," Tori agreed, nodding. She smiled up at Blake. "That sounds like a great idea," she told him happily. That would be much better than sitting in a crowded movie theater.

Becca gave them a small smile feeling a little better for not ruing anyone's plans. "Well then let's get out of here. I hate hospitals." She said shuddering.

Blake laughed and put an arm around Tori's shoulders and started to head out of the hopital. "Don't we all." He said chuckling.

**Well thank goodness Becca only has a broken arm! Also aww to the Blake and Tori fluff! I know this chapter is alittle shorter but I have been having some writers block issues lately. Please leave a kind and long review! :3**

**Until next time loves!**

**~*Kari*~**


	8. Date Night

**Hey guys! I'm soooo so sorry that I took so long with this update. I've had a huge writers block the last few weeks and I've been busy with trying to get ready to go back to school. So I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter before school starts for me. Then I will get more crazy. Well on with the story! :3**

"Let's go!" Tori agreed, leaning into Blake as they walked. "I'll drop you guys off at your houses. We can worry about bikes tomorrow," the blonde said as they reached the van. She climbed in and started the engine.

"Yeah the bikes are the last thing on my mind right now," Matt agreed, amusement in his blue eyes as he climbed into the van. "Just drop me off with Becca. I haven't seen her parents in awhile, and I'm sure they'll want to know what happened," he said.

Becca smiled at Matt. "Yeah My mom has been asking about when you would stop by." She said. Becca's parents loved Matt. They love him like he was their own. Her mom wished that she and Matt would go out already, but Becca had a boyfriend back home until she left. They broke up a week before Becca left for Blue Bay Harbor.

Blake rolled his eyes. He didn't like the fact that Matt got to go into Becca's house. "Hey How about me and Hunter stop by tomorrow. I bet Lily and Jack would be surprised to see us!" Blake said smiling. "Omigod! Mom and dad would love that!" Becca said smiling.

"Well I'm going to be showing up with some unexpected news," Matt joked. He would much rather be visiting them just to visit instead of helping their injured daughter. It would be good to see them though, they were always really good to him.

Tori just smiled as she drove her van towards Becca's house. Despite the fact that their friend had gotten hurt, it really was a good day. "What movie should we get?" she asked Blake.

Becca giggled and sighed. "Yeah," She said looking down at her arm. She looked up and noticed that they were already at her house. "Well thanks for the ride Tori!" She said smiling. She leaned over the front seat and kissed Blake on the cheek. "Seeya later bro," She said smiling getting out.

Blake smiled at Becca as she got out. "Seeya tomorrow sis." He said. Blake gave Matt a quick glare and then looked back at Tori. "How about a horror movie." He said winking at her. That way Blake can comfort her if she gets scared.

Matt rolled his eyes, sneering at Blake as he got out of the van. "Thanks for the ride," he told Tori, grinning. He said nothing to Blake as he walked around to catch up with Becca. "Do I finally get the VIP tour of the place?" he asked jokingly as they headed up to her house.

"Bye guys!" Tori said as Becca and Matt left the car. She really didnt see what Blake had against Matt. He seemed like a great guy. She didn't dare bring it up though. "Scary movie it is!" she agreed as they drove off. "Great!" He said smiling at her. Now if Tori got scared he would be right there to 'protect her'. He grinned as they drove back to her place. "I'll get the movie set up and you can make some popcorn." He suggested.

**Back at the Andrews residence**

Becca giggled. "Yeah of course!" She said rolling her eyes as she opened the door to her house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called into the house. Lily Andrews smiled as she walked into the foyer of the house. "Hi honey how was racing?" She asked. Then she noticed Becca's arm. "Rebecca? What happened to your arm? Jack!" Lily called for her husband. "Relax mom! It's barely broken this time!" She said sighing. "What is it honey?" Becca's father asked as he put an arm around his wife as he walked in. Jack noticed Becca's arm and sighed. "Care to tell us how you got a cast this time?" He asked not really surprised. Becca looked over at Matt for some back up.

Matt shot a crooked grin at Becca and then looked over at her parents. "Well it's a funny story, see we were racing at the track with some of Becca's friends and of course she was trying to leave us all in the dust and so...well she kind of ended up crashing so I took her to the ER and had her looked at but it's not serious," he told them.

Becca looked at him and mummbled. "More like rammed into." She said to him quietly. "Well atleast your okay for the most part." Her dad said. "Why don't you give Matt a tour of the house? Dinner's gunna be ready soon." Her mother said smiling. "Sure. Come on." She said taking Matt's hand and leading him to the den and living room.

"Sounds great!" Matt said, grinning. He let Rebecca lead him into the living room, his blue eyes scanning over the rooms. It was a pretty nice house, and he was sure the rest of it would be just as nice. "This move seems to be like a good thing...well besides the fact that you're clear across the country now," he said. She had a really nice house, lived in an awesome city on the beach, found her brothers, and already had friends.

Becca smiled as she leaded Matt upstairs showing her her parents bed room and the other extra rooms like the guest bed room. "And the grand finale!" She said dramatically opening the door. "My room!" She said. The room had gold walls that were freshly painted and matching comforter. The floor was hard wood and had a fluffy zebra patterned throw rug in the middle of the room next to her desk with her laptop on it and her dresser next to it. "What do you think? I still have to put up the motocross posters since we just finished painting yesterday, but other than that I just need to unpack a few more things and I'll be set!" She said happily sitting on her bed.

Matt glanced around the room, a smirk coming across his face. "Gold. That's a shocker," he teased. "It's nice. I like it," he told Becca, grinning. The whole house was nice, just as he figured it would be. "Not a bad place to move, is it?" he asked. She would have a good life here, at least.

Becca giggled. "Yeah, what can I say it's my favorite color!" She said smiling. "Yeah It's not to shabby." She said. She layed down on her bed propping her arm under her head. "So...what do you want to do now?" She asked him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Matt joked, leaning against the door. He had to admit, this broken arm kind of had ruined his plans for the day. He was planning on attacking the Rangers again...but maybe lying low for a while could work to his advantage. It'd keep them on edge, wondering what he was up to. He smiled at Rebecca, shrugging. "I don't know. Dinner will be ready soon, won't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mom is making her famous chicken enchiladas!" She said smiling. Chicken enchiladas was Becca's favorite food. Maybe it was because her mom was Spanish and that made her half Spanish but, all she knew was that she loved them; especially her mothers.

Matt's face lit up at Rebecca's words. "Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed, cheerfully. He wasn't one to really like Mexican food, but he was in love with those enchiladas. They were the best things ever. Becca's mom's food was the only Mexican food he would eat...aside from places like Taco Bell, but that didn't really count. "I think I might miss your mom's cooking more than I'll miss you," he teased, joking of course.

"Harhar." Becca said rolling her eyes. And right on time Becca's mom called up the stairs. "Becca! Matt! Dinner is ready!" She shouted. "Sweet!" Becca said scurrying to the door and down the stairs. "First one there is a rotten egg!" She said over her shoulder.

**Back at the Hansen Residents**

As Tori walked in the house, She smiled at him, "Pick something super scary," she said, winking at him. Tori got up and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of popcorn kernels out of the cupboard. Microwaved popcorn wouldn't do.

Blake smiled and looked threw Tori's DVD collection. He decided to pick Paranormal Activity. "This should do the trick!" He said to himself. He put in the DVD and waited to hit play until Tori came in. He sat happily on the couch.

Tori appeared several minutes later with a big bowl of popcorn. "I made sure it was super buttery and I'm sure it's going to taste way better than movie or store-bought popcorn," she told Blake proudly as she turned off the lights and sat down by him on the couch.

Blake smiled as Tori came into the room. He chuckled and grabbed a hand full of popcorn and tossed it into his mouth. "Mmm." He said as he ate it. "Way better than stale movie popcorn." He said after swallowing. He hit play and the movie began.

"Glad to hear it," Tori said with a smile, eating some of the popcorn. She thought it was pretty great, personally. Her blue eyes lit up with amusement as the movie started. "Paranormal Activity?" she asked. Being a Ranger and all, scary movies didn't phase her much anymore. She might have to pretend to be scared though, just to humor Blake.

Blake smiled and nodded. He ate a few more pieces of popcorn and then put an arm around Tori's shoulder.

Tori watched the movie, not at all phased by its attempt at being scary. Being a ninja had ruined scary movies for her. Great. When Blake put his arm around her, a smile crossed her face. This was the good part about watching the movie. She popped some popcorn into her mouth, resting her head on his shoulder.

Blake smiled down at Tori as they watched the movie. He had to admit, if he wasn't a Power Ranger then this movie would probably give him nightmares for about a week.

Tori smiled up at Blake, totally not focused on the movie anymore. She felt that she could just stare into his gaze for forever. "Are you scared yet?" she asked him, amusement flickering through her blue eyes.

"I'm shaking in my skin!" Blake said rolling his eyes. "How about you?" He asked. Her blue eyes were gorgeous pools of blue. He could stare in them forever. "Terrified!" She giggled.

**Well there you have it! What cute fluff! So I shall see you guys next time! :)**

**~*Kari*~**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I am soooo sosososososos sorry that I haven't updated in what almost 3 months now! Wow! As some of you may know I have been uber busy with school starting back up, plus I have to take an online math corse that I am planning on finishing by the end of December. In other news I have recieved my driving learners permit so I have been driving my family around. Plus I have a boyfriend now.**

**So as you can see I have been very busy. I would like to say that I could have the new chapter up by the end of this week, but I am not sure. My friend Brekka who helps me with this story has been very busy latley too and we haven't had the time to talk to each other about the story to help give me some inspiration. Well, if you wanna help me keep this story alive please leave a motivational review. That way I know people actually read this and want it to keep going. However, if you have an Idea to help me get inspired please feel free to send me a private message. I won't bite...hard. XD**

**Well until the next chapter update my lovelies! (Which hopefully will be soon!)**

**~*Kari*~**


	10. Taken

**Hello my pretties! I know I haven't updated in months, but I am finally back and ready to write! Here is the latest installment of LLS. I know it's alittle short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys before I go to sleep, and while the idea is still fresh in my mind. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers. The only thing I own is Becca, Matt, her parents, and The Shadow Samurai and the Shadow Academy!**

Blake and Tori weren't even watching the movie anymore. There eyes were locked with each others and Blake slowly leaned in forward toward Tori's face. Although he stoped mid way because, he didn't know if she wanted him to kiss him or not, and if she didn't then that would have been really awkward if he did.

Tori was about to close the gap between there faces and she was so close to her face that she could feel his breath, but then their morphers beeped indicating that there was trouble. Blake hanged his head and answered his morpher.

"What's up Cam?" Blake said alittle annoyed. Lothor just liked to attack just when life was getting good.

"Zurgane and a new monster are attacking a local strip mall near the harbor. I'll contact the others and meet you guys down there." Cam answered as he typed madly into his computer.

"Well I guess we better get going then." Tori said as she got up from the couch. Blake could see the disappointment in Tori's eyes. He hated that their night got inturrupted. So as Tori went to open the door he stopped her. "Wait Tor," He said, and then...he kissed her.

Fireworks went off in Tori's brain. "Ohmigawd! He's really kissing me!" She thought. As fast as it started the kiss ended. Blake stepped away alittle and sighed. "Well we better hurry up and meet the others then." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Tori replied making sure the coast was clear before they bothed Ninja streaked to the strip mall.

**Blue Bay Harbor Strip mall**

Becca, Matt, and Becca's parents all agreed after dinner they would go out for some ice cream to celebrate the Booth's new home. They sat out side the ice cream parlor at a little table under a big sun umbrella.

"Okay, okay. So tell me again how you found them." Becca's dad asked smiling as Becca told him how she found Hunter and Blake.

"At first I thought I reconized them from somewhere when I saw them at the sports shop, but they told me who they were when me and Matt went to the beach." She said.

"I still can't believe you found them after all these years! You have to invite them over for dinner soon. I want to see them for myself." Becca's mom said still alittle shocked.

The all of a sudden they heard cries and screams and a stamped of people coming toward them. "What's going on?" Becca's mom asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gunna go find out." Becca said running toward what the people were running from.

"No! Becca!" Her father called. Matt growled knowing it was that stupid, idiot Zurgane again. "Don't worry. I'll go get her. You two go get to a safe place, and will meet you there." He said running after her.

Matt didn't run after he for long. He ran into an abandoned alley way and morphed into the Shadow Ninja. Zurgane better have a real good reason why he was attacking with out Matt's knowledge.

**Center of the Strip Center**

Becca ran to where she saw the same monster from the other day. Those little hechman looking things were around him too. Zurgane noticed a girl wasn't running away, and then understood why.

"Ahhh! back for more I see." Zurgane said with a robotic chuckle.

"Why are you doing this? Stop attacking innocent people and there homes!" Becca called out to him.

"Ha! Yeah right. Now stop all this talking and just be a good little girl and come with us." Zurgane said calmly.

"What? Oh No way!" Becca said. "Alright you leave me no choice! Kalzacks attack!" He shouted. Becca started to fight off these things the dude called Kalzacks, but there were to many of them and she was getting tired after awhile. Becca took a few blows to the stomach and rib cage and was tossed to Zurgane's feet.

"I told you. You left me no choice." He said angrily. He picked up Becca by the hair and she let out a yelp in pain and put her hands over his.

Just then Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Cam arrived in there ninja suits. "Put her down Zurgane!" Shane shouted.

Becca gasped at the site of her friends. "Get out of here guys! It's not safe here!" She yelled to them not wanting them to get hurt.

"Oh I will put her down. In a prison cell on our ship!" He said laughing. "So long Rangers!" Zurgane laughed as he teleported away.

"Ah! No!" Blake yelled running to them as they beamed off, but he was to late. Hunter and the rest of them ran behind him. "He took her." He said quietly.

"Zurgane took Our sister!" Blake said to them angrily balling his fist up.

**Oh No! Looks like Becca Has been kidnapped by Zurgane! What will happen to her, and why is Zurgane so interested in her. Why didn't Matt save her? Also did anyone else go Aww when Blake kissed Tori! :3 Well I shall be back soon with the next chapter babies! I promise I wont take four months to respond this time! **

*~Kari~*


	11. Converting To The Dark Side

**Hello my Fanfiction lovers! I am back and ready to kick some space ninja butt!(I wish) I am back with the new chapter of LLS. Which I have been working on just for you(I actually worked on it during my Geometry class today xD) and I wanted get this out to you, because I hate leaving you on such suspense! Enough rambling and back to the Story! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Except Becca, Matt, Samurai Shadow Ranger and Academy, and Gold Thunder Ranger. Also anything else that is not recognizable from the show.**

Hunter and Blake's fist tighten in anger. Why would Zurgane want their sister? Why didn't they stop them? What ever the reason they would want Becca is probably a bad reason. Blake and Hunter just hoped that they can save her in time before anything goes wrong.

"Don't worry guys. Will get Becca back." Shane said.

"Yeah, but how? Zurgane is going to put her in a prsion cell. If I remember correctly those cells are on high security." Hunter answered in worry.

"I think I know of away, but I need to get back to Ninja Ops." Cam answered Hunter's question.

"Alright then let's go!" Dustin said. Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Cam all ninja streaked back to Ninja Ops leaving just Tori and Blake behind.

"Don't worry Blake. Will have Becca back before you know it." Tori said trying to put on a smile for him.

"Thanks Tor, but the more time we waste trying to find her. The more time Becca is there with Lothor." Blake said sighing. Tori frowned, but then gave Blake a small kiss on the cheek.

"Then let's not waste anytime and find your sister!" She said smiling. Blake blushed and smiled alittle and intertwined there fingers together as the Ninja streeked back to Ninja Ops.

**Lothor's Ship**

Becca groaned in pain as she began to wake up. She slowly blinked trying to clear her blurry vision and make out where she was. "Where am I?" She asked out loud to herself.

"Well looky here! Hey Marah! Are guest has awakened!" A female with pink hair and braids said threw the cell bars. She was wearing what look like to Becca, a weird Halloween costume.

"Aww she's such alittle cutie when she's all groggy!" The pinked haired girl named Marah said. "I don't know why Uncle wants her as the new Thunder ranger. I mean 'HELLO' what about me!" Marah scoffed putting her hands on her hips. "Besides we already have that new Shadow Ranger anyway!" Marah complained.

Pink haired girl sighed and waved off Marah. "If anyone were to be the new ranger it would be me! However Uncle already explained it. He needs this girl to be the new ranger because she can get in with the other rangers since she is the thunder rangers sister." Kapri said telling marah in a whining voice.

Becca didn't know what was going on or what these weired looking girls are talking about.

"Umm...Excuse me? Did you say I am to become a power ranger? Power rangers don't even exsist!" Becca asked them. Marah laughed. "Well of course they do silly! Your brothers are two of the power rangers we despise!" She said.

"Marah!" Pinked haired girl exclaimed. "What?" Marah said.

"Both of you just shut up and go find something else to do!" A evil loud male sounding voice boomed. Becca was frightened by the voice and scooted back into the corner of the cell.

"Why hello there dear. I am Lothor, ninja master of all thing evil." A man wearing what looked like a wrestling mask and had a pony tail coming out of it.

"Don't be afraid my dear." Lothor said to her. Then two Kalzacks came into the cell and took Becca by the arms and carried her out of the cell.

"Now that my poor excuse of a niece spoiled my surprise I better just tell you the rest of my plan." Lothor said sighing in exghaustion. "I have found the third and final thunder ranger morpher that allows someone to become the new gold thunder ranger. Now who better to do the job then the sister of the other two thunder rangers!" He said happily.

"Wh-...wait. Your telling me that my brothers are...power rangers?" Becca asked not understanding.

"Percisly my dear. Now I need to have an inside man to gain there trust and get information on them so I can destroy them!" Lothor told her. Becca shook her head. All this information she was trying to process all at once began to give her a head ache. Hunter and Blake power rangers? Ha, yeah right!

"So what do you say? Do you wanna join the winning team?" He asked sitting in his throne. Becca smirked and looked up at the space ninja.

"I say...No!" Becca smiled turning her head to the side. Lothor frowned and then got angry. "I had a hunch you might say that. Oh shadow ranger!" Lothor kind of sang. Just then the Matt showed up morphed into his Samurai Shadow suit.

"You know what to do." Lothor said with a wave of his hand.

"No problem." Matt said in a deep evil voice. A bright light beamed over Becca freezing her in her stance. "This beam should turn her into are side." Matt said and both he and Lothor laughed.

**Ninja Ops**

"I have been noticing strange readings of evil energy that pops up around the city for the last few days." Cam said showing the others the maps on his computer.

"Yeah, so? iIt's probably just zurgane and some monsters." Dustin said shrugging. Cam shook his head.

"This is a totally different level of evil energy than Zurgane." Cam said pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Different like how?" Hunter asked quizzically. "Like 10 times stronger than any monster we have ever seen. An the most strange thing is that it will be in one location one minute and then a few seconds later it would show up in another opposite side of the city." Cam said confussed.

"Maybe it can teleport some how?" Shane suggested. "I don't know but I'm going to look into this more. Maybe if it can teleport, maybe it can teleport to Lothor's ship?" Cam said typing away at his computer.

"Well keep working on it Cam. We need to get Becca back before her parents know she's gone." Hunter said putting a hand on Cam's shoulder.

Tori and Blake arrived then still holding hands. "Find anything yet?" Blake asked. "Not yet dude, but Cam is looking into something that might be a lead." Dustin said turning around. Dustin's eyes then picked up on the fact that Blake's hand was holding Tori's

"Yo! Dude! Do you see this?" Dudtin said hitting Shane's back making him turn around.

"Oh! Dude! No way. You two are finally a pair now?" Shane asked smiling. Picking up Shane's words Hunter and Cam turn around.

"It is about time." Sensei finally said from his little guine pig habitat. Blake and Tori blushed and the rest of the guys laughed at Sensei's comment.

"Hey do you hear that?" Shane said as he stoped laughing and got serious.

"Here what dude? All I hear is the laughter." Dustin said holding in his chuckles.

"No, no not that. It's coming from the outside." Shane said. Everyone got quiet and listened.

"Help!" Said a cry from out side.

"I heard that one. It sounds Like someone is calling for help." Hunter said getting up.

"But that's impossible!" Cam protested getting up and going outside witht the others. There they found was Matt carrying Becca in his arms.

"Help!" He said looking at them with desperate eyes and then back at the beat up, unconsious Becca.

The rangers all looked shocked and confussed at Matt and Becca for a moment. Then Tori found some words and spoke up for them. "What happened Matt?"

**xD I am such a tease. What happened to Becca, and how did Matt get to Ninja Ops? Find out in the next chapter, which will be soon! Later!**

**~*Kari*~**


	12. A New Ranger!

**Hello my lovlies! I'm back with a lovley holiday present for you just before Christmas ends, and it a new chapter update! :3 I am sorry for the shortness, but I'll make it up to you later, trust me. ;) Well I'll just make this short and sweet and straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I only own Becca, Matt, The Shadow Samuari Ranger/morpher and Gold thunder ranger. Or anything not reconizable to the show.**

Matt sighed and stood up and held Becca in his arms. She wasn't that heavy he had to admit. It was like holding a small pillow.

"I was looking for Becca after the monster attack when I found her being dropped in an alley by the same aliens that were raiding the city." He told the quickly.

"Why were you looking for her. Wasn't she at home?" Hunter questioned but Matt shook his head.

"Becca and her parents and I were out eating ice cream when the attack happened. Of course Becca here wanted to go straight in the attack to see what was happening." Matt chuckled looking down at her. "Typicall of her. So after she didn't come back her parents told me to go look for her." Matt explained.

"But how did you get in here?" Cam said irritatedly. He was ticked off that some one actually got in his secured area.

"I followed Tori and Blake, And I got to admit that Water fall enterance is SICK!" He chuckled but then became serious.

"So should I set Becca down some where or take her to a Hospital?" He asked.

The rangers all looked at each other contemplating. "Oh alright, but if my father flips out. Don't blame me!" Cam said sighing as they re-entered Ninja Ops.

"Your back so soon?" Sensei asked as he saw the rangers come back into Ninja

Ops. Sensei's eyes widen when he saw Matt enter with Becca. "Cam care to explain

what is going on here?" Sensei asked. However it clicked in his little guinea

head when he saw the mopher on Matt's wrist.

"Whoa! Did that hamster just speak?" Matt said staring at the little creature.

"He's not a hamster, he's a guinea pig!" They all responded at the same time.

"Here you can set Becca here." Cam said pulling out a roll out sleeping cot.

Matt set her down gently and sighed.

"What I am surprised is that Lothor gave her up withing the matter of only two

hours." Shane said looking over at Sensei.

"As do I Shane." Sensei responded

"I'll stay here and check out Becca and run some tests to make sure Loth-" Cam

was about to say Lothor when he looked at Matt. "To make sure she is alright."

He quickly added.

"Why don't the rest of you head home and get some rest. It has a been a long

day." Sensei spoke up.

"No way. Me and Blake are gunna stay here and wait for Becca to wake up." Hunter

said automatically.

"From the look at her right now. She wont be waking up for awhile." Cam said

waving some techy-thing over her. "I'll call you as soon as she wakes up." Cam

said reassuring them. Hunter looked At Cam for a moment and then nodded

"Alright." Hunter finally said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat! I'm hitting the hay as soon as I

get home." Dustin said stretching and yawning.

"Dude, same here bro." Shane said as the rangers and Matt headed to leave.

"Matt. Hold on a sec." Cam said calling him. Mat stopped at the beginning of the

stairs and turned around. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm hoping you will keep this place a secret and what happened today?" Cam

asked him looking at him over the rim of his glasses.

"Yeah of course! Scouts honor!" he said holding his hand over his chest.

Blake was laughing at a joke Dustin just told as they walked up to the water

fall entrance and stopped.

"What's up bro?" Hunter asked stopping with him looking at him confused.

"You know what I'm gunna go back and Hang with Becca. So when she wakes up she

won't be lost and confused." He said turning to head back to Ninja Ops.

"You sure bro? You heard Cam, She won't be waking up for awhile." Shane said.

"Yeah that okay. I'll see you guys later." Blake said noggin back to Ninja Ops.

Blake was walking down the stair and stopped mid way when he heard Matt was

still there.

"One more Question Matthew. I would like to know how you came into contact with

that Shadow Samurai morpher?" Sensei asked him folding his little arms across

his chest.

Blake's eyes widened in shock. "A new ranger?" He whispered

**Thanks for reading guys! Again sorry for this chapter being so short! I promise**

**all will be explained in the next chapter and it will be even longer than the**

**last few chapters! Thank you to all the subscribers adding me to ther favorite**

**author/stories list! It make me happy you guys like my story, and with that**

**please please please write a nice long review for me? It keeps me motivated to**

**write if I know people actually want me to write. So happy holidays and a very**

**Merry Christmas!**

~*Kari~*


	13. Trapped

**Hey guys! I am sososososososoooo sorry for not posting sooner, but like always life got in the way. I was not only dealing with school, but I moved from my wonderful Miami home to my new home in Texas. However that was then this is now and atleast I'm giving you an update. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PRNS, but I do own Rebecca and Matt and Becca's Family**

"A shadow what what?" Matt looked at the little critter in confusion. Damn, that little rat didn't miss anything Matt thought.

"That watch thing on your wrist." Cam said more clearly.

"Oh this thing? I found it actually it seemed pretty cool so I've kept it." He said lying

"Son, you need to give that to us before anything goes wrong." Sensei said holding out his little paw to him.

"What? No! What could go wrong?" Matt said taking a step back from them.

"Just trust us you don't know what that thing is capable of doing." Cam said taking a step closer to him.

"And you do? And maybe I want to find out what it is capable of doing?" He said to them.

"No! You don't know the danger you would out everyone in." Cam said getting pissed off at this guy now. First he get past the security system and now this. He didn't like it.

"Danger more like power!" Matt growled. "With this I can be more powerfull than those stupid power rangers!" He said alittle louder.

"Matthew, An evil space ninja named Lothor has corrupted your mind and brain washed you. Now please hand us the morpher before anyone has to get hurt." Sensei informed him.

"Corrupted? Oh no he enlightened me! Ever since he came into my life a month ago he has opened doors for me by giving me this morpher! And none of you can stop me!" He said laughing evilly. Then like that he melted into a dark substance, or shadow, and vanished from the room.

Blake just stood in the stair case with his jaw open. A new ranger? He knew there was always something he didn't like about that guy. Now he's the new evil ranger for Lothor?

He shook his head and walked down the stairs back into Ninja Ops.

"Please tell me you did not just hear that." Cam asked sighing rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"A new ranger? What heck was that all about? What is a Shadow Samurai? I thought you were the only samurai." Blake asked all at once.

"Your questions will all be answered in time Blake. Tomorrow when the others get back here we will explain everything." Sensei said calmly. Blake sighed and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing back here anyway? I thought I told you I call you when Becca wakes up?" Cam asked. "I know but I want to be here when she wakes up so she can see a familiar face." He said. Cam looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late. You have to get some rest too you know. Cam said sliding a door and leading himself to his room and closing it behind him. "Good night a sleep well young Blake." Sensei said before disappearing aswell.

Blake got a chair and pulled over and sat next to Becca. He held her hand and looked at her face. "What happened to you Rebecca." He asked in a low whisper.

***Some where uncertain and faraway.***

Becca stood in a large area that was dim and fog wrapped around her ankles and lower parts of the floor. "Hello?" Becca called out looking around.

"Is anyone there?" she asked. She could hear a female laugh evilly in this distance. "What is this place?" Becca called out to the voice. She was starting to worry. She need to get out of here and back to her family. Well where ever here was. Just then a dark figure with their arms crossed at their chest came into Becca's view. "Who are you?" Becca called louder trying not to show fear. The female voice laughed again. "Why hello there little Becky!" Said the figure in a familiar voice.

Becca balled her fists up at her sides because she hated when people called her that name. "Who..or what are you?" Becca said annoyed. "And what is this place?" She asked again. "Oh little Becky. Your always asking questions." the figure said stepping into the dim light. It was a power ranger! Only this one wasn't like the other Becca saw the other day. She had the same design as the navy and crimson one but only gold and had a skirt. "And I'm hurt you don't even recognized me." The gold ranger asked. "Why should I recognize you when I haven't even met you until now." Becca asked confused.

"Oh I don't think so. In fact you have known me your whole life." The gold ranger snickered and unclipped the fasten on her helmet letting down blonde hair. Becca gasped when she saw the face of the mystery ranger. "Your...me! But how?" Becca said stuttering alittle. "Oh you know like on those day time soap opera's when they have evil twins? Yeah well I'm the twin, and I can tell you that I'm not the good one!"

The evil Becca chuckled. "Now if excuse me I am going to make your bodies, your two brother and the rangers, and the rest of the world life a living hell." She said putting on her helmet again.

The figure was gone before Becca could get a word in. "Hey! Where are you going? What are you doing? How the HELL am I suppose to get out of here!" Becca screamed in frustration.

**Mhm, how about them apples? Well please leave a review to let me know what y'all think! Hopefully I shall have the next chapter out soon if I am motivated enough. A quick thanks to everyone who stuck with me and this story and to all those who followed me and added me to their fav's. Now if you don't mind It's 1:30am here and I have to leave the house by 10am tomorrow, So I am going to bed. Night my pretties and I hoped you enjoyed it**

**~*Kari*~**


	14. Good Morning

**See I told you all I would be back soon! I loved writing this chapter! It was fun being evil for once! *Does evil laugh* Well, I'm going to keep this short and sweet so y'all can read and see what happens next for Becca and her friends! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PRNS! However, I Do own Becca, Matt, and Becca's Family and the Shadow Ranger.**

That next morning Blake was slouched in his chair asleep and still holding on to Becca's hand. He slowly opened his eyes when the light began to shine in his eyes. Becca began to fidget on the cot and blake became more awake when she did.

"Becca?" He asked softly. Becca's head turned to Blake as her eyes slowly opened.

"Mmm, Blake? What happened? Where am I?" She asked groggy.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened. And your...in...a...club house." Blake tried to say something that would sound somewhat true. "Umm...Okay. Well the last thing I remember was being taken by that creature and seeing you guys try and save me." she told him trying to recall the memory.

"Hm well how's your arm?" Blake said trying not to push the subject to much

"It still hurts alittle but not to bad." Becca shrugged and started to sit up.

"Whoa my head feels like I got boxed in at a race and crashed." She said putting a hand on her head.

"Hey hey, take it easy. You have had a rough day." Blake said and Becca layed back down. He pulled out his phone and sent everyone a quick text saying Becca was awake, and one at a time they came quickly back to Ninja Ops. Cam came out from the back and smiled at Becca. "Morning sleeping beauty." He chuckled. Becca smiled and was now sitting up in the cot.

"Hey Becs!" Hunter smiled in relief when he finally saw her. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Better." She said simply. Shane and Dustin came in followed by Tori. "Glad to see your okay. We were all worried about you." Tori said smiling sitting near her and Blake.

"So how did I get here?" Becca asked them.

"Well Matt found you being dropped off by some Kalza-OW!" Dustin was cut of by the pain in his rib cause by Shane's elbow. "I ment those weird things that were attacking you earlier. And then he brought you here." He said covering up his little fumble.

"Oh...Where is Matt? Can't he come to this 'Club house' " Becca said doing little air quotes. The others kinda looked at each with glances. "Umm, It's kinda like a club we have here." Hunter told her. "Oh okay." She said then looked at Cam. "So Doc, Can I go now?" Becca asked sorta like a joke. "Well You look fine to me. Just drink this orange juice and that should help you fell better." Cam said handing her a plastic cup of what looked like orange juice.

"Sure no problem." Becca said taking the cup and chugged down the liquid. "Whoa, that stuff taste funky-" And like that Becca dropped the empty cup and passed out unconcious back on the cot. "Whoa!" "Cam!" "What happened." They all said at once. "Something tells me that wasn't orange juice." Dustin said with a concerned face.

"Relax! All I did was put something in to knock her out so she won't know where this place is." Cam told them picking up the cup and sitting back down in his computer chair. "Becca will wake up in an hour. That gives you plenty of time to get her out of here and back home in time before she wakes up." Cam sighed. "Hey how did Matt get out of here last night anyway?" Tori asked Blake and Cam.

Blake growled and clenched his fist. Cam rubbed his eyes under his glasses as Sensei finally came out from where ever he was hiding from. "It has turned out that Matthew is the Shadow Samurai you all have been fighting." Sensei sighed in disappointment. "What?!" They all exclaimed. "Yes it is true. Matthew has been taken under Lothor evil ways and has been turned into the Shadow samurai." Sensei explained. "I knew there was something about him I didn't like." Hunter growled under his breath. "No, Matt can't be evil. He is Becca's best friend." Tori tried to defend him. "Tor, I heard him say it with my own ears." Blake looked at her in the eyes. "Well then was Becca even put in that Alley or was it a scam by Matt?" Dustin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yo, Dudes, doesn't this mean they know how to get in here now? Since Matt came in here last night?" Shane said conserned. "Well, we can worry about that later. Right now it looks like Matt is back and he brought some friends." Cam interupted as the computer alarm went off. "We'll meet you there. Me and Blake can take Becca back home." Hunter said in a leader tone. Shane nodded and looked at the others. "Ready?" He asked. Tori and Dustin nodded and both got into their stances. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" They all yelled. Cam took off his amulet and did the same. "Samurai strom! Ranger Form! Ha!" He yelled. Hunter Picked up Becca and place her comfortably on his back. "Let's go bro." He told him and Blake nodded. They all ninja streaked out of there.

***Andrew Residence***

It was still early in the morning that Becca's parents were still asleep, so being ninja's that they were. Hunter and Blake put Becca in bed and wrote a quick note putting it on her night stand. The note explained what happened after she passed out (leaving out the ranger stuff) and told her that they would see her after work.

When Hunter and Blake got into town and met up with the others: they all looked like they were about to demorph from the way they were beaten up.

"Hey you guys okay?" Blake asked as he helped up Tori.

"Dude! Do we look okay to you?" Shane responded as Hunter helped him up.

"Good now that all of you are here I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine." The shadow ranger laughed evily.

"Oh this can't be good." Cam said finally getting up in his fighting stance.

The shadow ranger raised his arm and directed their attention to a roof top where a golden ranger stood and her thunder staff on her shoulder. She smirked under her helmet and then ninja streaked next to the Shadow ranger. "What?! Another new ranger!" Shane said surprised. "Dude! He looks just like you!" Dustin said looking over to Hunter and Blake.

"Um, Dustin. He is a she. You can tell by her skirt." Tori told him in a matter-o-fact tone.

"It doesn't matter what she is. Aslong as we stop them both!" Cam said turning back to the new Thunder ranger.

"Nice to meet you all too." The golden ranger said sarcastically. "I am the last person you will ever meet and ever see again." She said laughing. Then she pulled out her thunder staff and ran to them slashing all of them across their chests. Hunter and Blake put up the most fight since they had the most energy out of all of them, but it wasn't to long until they fell like the rest.

"You mean to tell me you beaten all of those monsters and I just beat you in under five minuets? Wow Pathetic." The golden girl laughed. The rangers demorphed in pain and agony while the golden ranger raised her staff over Blake and began to lunge it across him.

"NO!" Tori and Hunter yelled. Blake closed his eyes and put his arms up in protection but something stopped the girl. It was the Shadow Samurai. "Stop it! We have bigger plans, and if you kill them now they wont see through." He said as he was holding on to the staff with his hands. The two evil rangers had a five second glare stare down and then she raised her staff and holstered it.

"Fine! Consider yourselves lucky rangers!" She said and then they dissapeared.

The Rangers laid there for a second, soaking what they just saw in.

"Dude, did You guys just saw what I saw?" Dustin asked still shocked.

"Yeah, we got are asses whipped." Hunter said looking at Blake who had an confused expression on his face.

**Ooohhh! What has Blake all confused? Seems to me like you will have to find out next time! Love you all! :3**

**~*Kari*~**


	15. Caught Red Handed

**Hey everyone! I'm back with some more LLS! I just want to say one thing first and that is thank you to all who subscribed and favorited me and my story. It really helps me stay motivated and all that stuff. An one other thing before we get on to the continuation of Becca and her story. Please check out my good friend xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx's story. It's her own twist to LLS, although I was the one to give her the idea. Haha Love ya Kara3**

**Anywho...ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PRNS. However I do own Matt, Becca, Becca's Family, and the golden thunder and shadow Ranger.**

The rangers slowly got up and regrouped to discuss what had just happened. They all had bruises all over their bodies and were aching in pain. Tori was being held by the was by Blake, or Tori was holding Blake. Which ever one it was they were both holding on to each other.

"Okay someone want to explain what happened just now? When did Lothor find a thunder morpher?" Tori asked holding on to Blake.

"Yeah I thought it was just Hunter and Blake having the only thunder morphers." Dustin asked confused as he wrapped an arm around his rib cage assessing the damage. He probably had a few cracked ribs or something that made it hurt when he touched his rib cage.

"So did we." Hunter answered and looked at his still puzzled brother.

"You okay bro?" Hunter asked raising an eye brow at the navy ranger.

"What oh yeah." Blake said snapping out of it and looking at them.

"What is it? Something bugging you?" Cam chimed in.

"Yeah, it's just that even thought the fight was quick I reconized the gold rangers fighting style." Blake said glancing down at the floor.

"What?!" The rangers exclaimed in shock.

"So you know who or what is the gold ranger?" Shane asked in a little lower tone.

"Well that's where I'm confused about. The person who knows how to fight like that, me and Hunter just dropped off." Blake mumbled still wondering how that could have happened.

"What?!" The rangers exclaimed again.

"So maybe that's why Lothor wanted her so bad. To use her against us." Cam pointed out.

"What?! No! That's crazy! Becca would never do something like that!" Hunter protested.

"Yeah, but I thought the same thing when we first met you guys." Tori replied. Hunter had no response towards that. After that the Cam went back to Ninja Ops and Shane and Dustin decided to go back to their everyday lives and try to rest before Lothor attacked. Blake and Tori and Hunter were the last to linger in town trying to decide what to do about Becca.

"I want to go over and check on her. If she really is the golden thunder ranger she might have something in her room that might be something of Lothors." Blake suggested.

"I'm telling you guys it can't be Becca." Hunter protested. He knew deep down inside it was the only explaniation of what happed last night and why Blake recognized Becca's fighting style. But it couldn't be his Becca. She was way to nice and good and pure for that kind of stuff.

"Come on bro, you and I both saw her fight. Only one person can handle a staff like that, and that's Becca." Blake said sighing putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Alright, but I'm going with you to talk to her." Hunter told him.

"Me too. I want to make sure she doesn't try and pull you two back into Lothors game." Tori said joking alittle bit. Blake and Hunter rolled their eyes and made their way to Becca's house.

***10 minuets later***

Tori was the one to knock on the Andrew's door, and Becca's mother answered it. She was in jeans and a tshirt with hair just like Becca's, but it was in a pony tail.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" Lily Andrews smiled looking at the three of them. Her face became alittle puzzled when she saw Blake and Hunter.

"Hi. Mrs. Andrews right? I'm Tori and I'm a friend of Becca's. This is-" "Hunter and Blake Bradley! Ohmigawd!" Lily squealed realizing who they were. Tori giggled a little and nodded as Lily went and wrapped both of the boys in a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Andrews." Hunter chuckled and sorta winced when she hugged him due to the pain from the past fight.

"It's so good to see you again! Please all of you do come in. I bet your looking for Becca. Well she is upstairs unpacking a few boxes. I'll go and get her for you." Mrs. Andrews said quickly and went off to go and fetch her daughter.

"Wow that woman is a fast talker." Tori said once Mrs. Andrews was out of ear shot. Blake and Hunter chuckled at the blue rangers comment.

"Yeah she is a little ADD." Blake smiled alittle. Becca was downstairs a minute later.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Becca asked perky. She seemed like nothing had happened last night and it was just a regular day. Her cast was off too! She had just got it yesterday even.

"We came to check on you to see how you were doing." Hunter looked alittle curious at her.

"Um, Becs what happened to your cast? Weren't you suppose to wear that for a month or so?" Blake asked confused.

"What cast Blake? My arm is fine." Becca said clulessly.

"The one you got yesterday remember? you and Matt rammed into each other at the track while racing and you crashed, and broke your arm." Tori replied alittle suspicious that she didn't 'remember' it.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Becca giggled looking at the three like they were crazy. Just then Mrs. Andrews came in with some Lemon Aide.

"I just thought you guys were thirsty since it was hot outside." She said putting down the tray of drinks on the living room coffee table.

"Oh thank you." Tori said smiling taking a lemon aide glass. Then she 'accidentaly' spilled it on her self.

"Oh my gosh! I'm So sorry Mrs. Andrews! It just slipped out of my grip!" Tori tried to explain.

"Shh, It's okay Tori. Why don't you go on upstairs to Becca's room. I think she has something in your size. I can wash your shirt and it will come right out." Mrs. Andrews told Tori. Tori shot Blake a look before she looked at Becca.

"Yeah I have a tank top in my dresser sraw on the right side." Becca half smiled alittle suspicious about Tori going to her room.

"Thanks. I'll just be a sec." Tori smiled and quickly went up to Becca's room. She went to her dresser drawer just like Becca said the shirt would be. Tori changed into the shirt and began to quickly doing some snooping.

She was looking in all of Becca's dresser drawers and the by her bed. It wasn't until Tori looked under Becca's pillow is when she found what she was looking for. it was round with a small antenna that looked way to funky and high tech to be anything that a Best Buy would sell.

"A communicator." Tori whispered.

"You're right." Said a voice behing Tori. She quickly spun around and saw Becca standing in the door way. Her arms were crossed and her facial expression was sneaky evil looking one.

**Ooooh Tori got caaauugght! xD I know I know. You all hate me for cutting all the chapters off right at the most interesting parts xD I'm sorry, but I love doing it. I know. I'm evil. *does evil laugh* Anyway, please review and rate and all that good stuff. I shall be back soon with the next chapter so you will all know what happens to Tori. xD To be continued my loves!**

**~*Kari*~**


	16. Surprise!

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! This chapter is my favorite so far, and you will see soon why! xD I think I will post about one more chapter and after that don't be surprised if I slow down on the updating because I start school in two weeks. So I'm warning you now. Well enough chit chat and ON TO THE STORY!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. The only ranger I do Own is the Shadow Samurai and the Shadow Academy, along with Matt and Rebecca.****

Becca folded her arms over her chest and walked over to Tori. She circled around her with a evil glare. It was like she was sizing Tori up.

"You just had to be the little brown noser and snoop your way in here. Now the cats out of the bag." Becca said looking up and down Tori.

"Well! We can't have the others knowing just yet. I still want to have some fun with them!" Becca smiled evily at her.

"Becca, you are under the spell of Lothor! What ever he has made you believe is a lie." Tori exclaimed. Becca stopped dead in her tracks right in front of Tori and glared.

"Lothor has enlighten me with the truth! I won't let you brainwash me like you did my own two brothers!" Becca snapped at the blue wind ninja. She straightened up alittle and ran a hand to smooth her clothes down and cleared her throat.

"What will it take to make you believe me?" Tori begged. She didn't want another episode to happen like Hunter and Blake.

"Tell you what. Why don't you meet me down by the quarry later and we will talk then. Woman to woman." Becca said in a sickly cheery voice. Tori didn't believe it at first, and thought it was a set up or something.

"No monsters or Kelzacks. Ninja Honor." Becca told her holding her hand over her heart, but what Tori didn't see was that Becca's other hand was behind her back with fingers crossed.

"Fine." Tori said in a monoton voice. Becca faked smiled and went to her door.

"Well we don't want to keep the boys waiting any longer do we!" Becca smiled and headed down stairs. Tori glared and put down the communicator and followed Becca back downstairs.

"Hey everything okay?" Blake asked alittle conserned and sent Tori a questional look to see if she found anything, but Tori just ignored it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen I would love to stay but I have to go help Dustin at the shop. Thank you for the shirt Becca. I'll give it back to later when we go surfing." Tori said fake smiling which made her feel sick knowing something and not telling Blake.

"I'm so excited I can't wait, and I'll bring your shirt with me." Becca giggled and gave Tori a goodbye hug.

"No sqealing and warning the others." Becca whispered so only Tori could hear.

Tori glared at her for a nano second, and then said bye to the rest of them. Hunter and blake were so confused why Tori ran out so quickly after going to Becca's room and Blake was concerned.

***Two hours Later***

Tori ninja streaked to the quarry to find that she was the only one there. The last to hours were the hardest for her. Soon after she left Blake found her at the shop and asked her what was wrong and if she found anything. She said nothing was wrong and she didn't find anything. So while Hunter was in the middle of his I told you so's to Blake, she made her escape and went else where and avoided him.

"Great Tori, you were just played." She told herself after waiting for ten minuets. Then her attention was drawn to the top of the quarry where Becca stood. Her face had a evil smirk like it normally does now-a-days.

"Surprised you showed up alone Wind ninja loser." Becca called and then ninja streaked down to the bottom where Tori was.

"Because I kept my word and didn't tell anyone or bring anyone." She snapped.

"Yeah well, never trust a evil ninja who has the ability to summon Kelzacks!" Becca laughed evily as an army of Kelzacks appeared and attacked Tori. Tori sighed and began to fight them. She gave it her best shot as human, but she just got tired and kept getting beaten up since there were to many of them. However when ever she tried to morph they would stop her.

They finally pinned her were a Kelzack held each arm and each leg. Becca came up to them and held a little device that was a remote and a helmet. She put the helmet on Tori's head and held the remote in her hand.

"Say good bye freedom, because your about to lose it!" Becca laughed evily and pressed the big red button on the remote.

"Nooo!" Tori screamed as she was zapped by the helmet.

***An hour later at the race track***

"Hey have you guys seen Tori anywhere? I thought she was gunna hang with us later?" Blake asked concerned.

"Yeah dude she usually is never late." Shane said helping Dustin with carrying some gear.

"Maybe she met up with Becca and is running late. You know how Becca always arrives 15 minuets After she said she would be there." Hunter told them.

"Yeah, but I still just have a bad feeling." Blake said frowning, and as if on que a out of breath, panicked Becca appeared out of the woods.

"Hunter! Blake! Guys!" She called frantically.

"Becca! Whats wrong!" Hunter nearly yelled. He and Blake were the first ones running to her, and Shane and Dustin close behind.

"It's...Tori...She-" She couldn't finish her sentance because she was to out of breath. The sound of Tori's name raised awarness to Blake.

"What Becs? What happened to Tori!" He asked asked quickly worried alittle bit more.

"She-...wiped out bad when we were surfing...I pulled her out but she is banged up pretty bad." Becca said finally catching her breath looking at them worried just as they are.

"What beach?!" Blake barked alittle antsy to get to Tori. He was dreading the worst at that moment. He had heard horror stories about surfers wiping out and going into coma's. Becca was alittle frighten by her brothers tone and then finally told them.

"The beach under the abandon peir. I'm sorry I suggested it, because I thought it had the best surf!" Becca apologized. Blake was alittle angry now. How could Becca choose such a dangerous spot? Didn't Tori warn her about the bad rap that place gets from all the injuries that place gives people, and why would tori even surf there? She knows not too.

Well it didn't matter anyway now. As long as Blake gets to her soon. He was the first to dart into the woods and once he was out of site he ninja streaked to the beach.

"I'm-I'm-I'm Sorry! I didn't know!" Becca apologized again.

"Shhh We know Becs. Now stay here and we'll go and get Tori and get her some help." Hunter said giving her shoulders a squeaze and then running with Shane and Dustin into the wood

"Shouldn't I call a Ambulance or something?" She called after them.

"No, We got it. Just stay there." Hunter called over his shoulder.

***At the beach***

Blake was the first one there, and like clock work the three other boys were behind him a few seconds later.

"I don't see her." Dustin said scanning under the peir.

"There!" Shane said pointing and the four of them ran over to their injured commrad. Blake was the one who was kneeling besides her and turned her over on her back.

"Tor? Tori. Wake up!" He said Shaking her alittle.

"This doesn't look bro." Hunter warned.

"We better get her to Cam fast." Dustin suggested. Just then the Shadow Samurai and the Golden thunder Ranger appeared.

"Aww! Did Someone get a booboo?" The gold ranger cooed in a baby tone.

"Not now Matt! We need to get her back for some medical care! Tori's hurt pretty bad." Shane growled. Then a blast behind the wind and thunder rangers made them fall on their faces.

"I say I'm feeling just fine!" a voice behind them said. It was Tori in her ranger suit and her ninja sword was on her shoulder. She walked over to the other evil ranger and high fived them both.

"What?!" Dustin cried.

"No!" Hunter said shocked.

"It can't be!" Shane said pounding the sand.

"Tori!" Blake whispered.

**Ooooh! I bet you didn't see that coming now did you! xD Well I just want to say thanks to EVERYONE who add me to their favorites and alerts and what not. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to create such chapters like this one. Speaking of motivation, I would love you could please leave a comment and tell me how much you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas to add. The suggestion box is open, because honestly after this evil business I don't know where I'm going to take this story. So please be so kinda and comment I would love that. Now I shall go off to bed. Hey! I find it funny how I always seem to update this story at like 1am in the morning when I should be sleeping. Haha xD Night Angels! **

***~Kari~***


	17. Huh?

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to rock! I just want to start off by saying THANK YOU SOSOSOSO MUCH! You guys are the best a writer could ask for. Thank you for all those who added me and this story to their alerts and favorites an everything else xD Now Enough sappy thank you's. I know you guys are all dying to see what happens next for the rangers and what happens to Becca, Tori and Matt. Well all shall be revealed in this chapter :3 **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers. However I do own Becca, Matt, The shadow ranger and shadow academy. **

"What the-...Tori you can't be serious?!" Shane exclaimed''

"Dude, wake me up when this nightmare is over." Dustin said shaking his head as the four of them stood up.

"It's not a nightmare Dustin. It's the start of the new era. The era of Lothor!" Tori said as she and the others cirlced around the two wind and two thunder ninja's.

"What happened to you Tori?" Blake said in a tone where even the evil Tori could hear the hurt in his voice. Becca snickered and got real close to Blake. Her helmet was at his side next to his ear.

"Aw, lover boy is sad his wittwle girl friend is on the winning team now." Becca said in a baby voice. Blake growled and turned around to face her.

"Dude, since when had Lothor ever won anything?" Dustin asked. Matt stopped infront of the yellow earth ninja and looked him in the eyes.

"When was the last time you defeated me in a battle pewny ninja." Matt said in his deep evil voice.

"Did...He just call me pewny?" Dustin asked Shane. Shane on the other hand was focused on Becca and Tori.

"What did you do to Tori?" Blake asked in a dark voice even for him. He had just gotten the courage to kiss her and now look what happens. He can't win for loosing can he?

"Welll...I may have put on a brain wash helmet on her, but that's not the point." Becca said giggling. The three evil rangers stopped and faced the good rangers.

"What is the point?" Shane asked clenching his fists. All the guys were clenching there fists actually. Brain washing their friend was not cool man.

"To Destroy you!" Matt said and the lunged at Shane. Shane was pushed back into the sand with Matt standing over him. His shadow saber about to peirce Shane. Shane rolled out of the way when Matt brought down the saber.

"Ninja storm! Ranger Form!" Shane called out. And like that he was morphed and fighting with Matt. Becca went after Dustin and Tori went after the thunder brothers. The three of them morphed and ready for combat.

"Tori you know Lothor is evil! Stop this now!" Blake told her as he dodge and high kick from her.

"Why would I want to stop it?" Tori asked as she did a round house kick sweeping the two thunder rangers feet right from under them.

"Because you are good! You know it deep down inside of you. You need to fight it!" Hunter said looking up at her.

"Psh, why? Being evil is so much more fun!" Tori said chuckling.

***Back over to Dustin and Becca***

Dustin was in the middle of fighting Becca when Becca pulls out her thunder staff. Dustin thought it was a good Idea to bring out his lion hammer. The two of them were into it for a good solid minuet.

"It's time to end this. Lion Hammer! Full Power!" Dustin called out.

"Two can play at that game!" Becca growled and swong her thunder staff the same direction Dustin was swinging his Lion hammer. The two weapons collided with each other and exploded with sheer energy and made a huge dust cloud. The cloud got the attention of the other rangers which made them stop what thery were doing.

As soon as the dust cloud passed the rangers saw the gold and yellow ranger laying down not moving.

"Dustin!" The three rangers cried and ran over to their friend. Matt and Tori on the other hand stayed where they were and just looked at each other and gave the same head nod and tehn vanished out of thin air.

"Hey were did they go?" Shane asked looking around for Tori and Matt.

"Hey Dustin! Wake up bro!" Hunter said kneeling down next to him. Dustin growned as he demorphed.

"Dude. I feel like I just got hit by an eighteen wheeler one hundred times." He said sitting up holding his head with one hand.

"Hey guys look." Blake said pointing over where the gold ranger laid. She was moving and growned as she also demorphed. The look on all the rangers faces were pricless.

"No way dude." Shane whispered.

"I knew it." Blake whispered. Shane was the first one to walk carefully over to Becca.

"Hey Becky...you okay?" Shane asked cautiously opening his visor.

"Shane Clarke, You call me Becky one more frickin' time and I swear I will beat the shit out of you." Becca snapped. She sat up slowly and glared at the wind ninja who looked alittle skecptical. Shane was relieved and smiled when Becca giggled and shoved him playfully.

"She's Back!" Shane called over the others. Hunter helped Dustin up and they both smiled and glad that their friend was back. Blake on the other hand wasn't so sure. It was way to easy, and he knows Lothor, and nothing came that easy. What was he planing?

**BUM BUM BBBUUUMMMM! I'm sorry for cutting it off right there, but I am super tired and want to go to bed. So I am happy I am back with this update. If I waited any longer I think no one would read it if I posted a new chapter xD Well my pretties please review and who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews I could post another chapter up tomorrow. :3 Love y'all!**

***~Kari~***


	18. The Explanation

**Hey guys! See I told you if you all reviewed enought I would post the next chapter. Now keep on doing what you been doing, and read and reveiw and all that stuff. I promise I won't let two weeks go in between the next installment. :3 Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. However I DO own Matt, Becca, The shadow Samurai, and all things associated with it.**

The rangers and Becca headed back to Ninja ops. Now that they knew Becca was a ranger they didn't really see a point in hiding it from her. They were all sitting around the table in Ninja Ops. Cam had pulled out his laptop and showed Becca a video of when she fought the rangers the first time.

"I did all that?" She asked feeling really bad for what she had done. She moved her legs closed to her chest and hugged them.

"Hey, You had know idea what you were doing. No one can blame you. You were under Lothor's control." Hunter consoled his sister.

"Hunter is right Rebecca." Sensi pipped up doing a front flip on to the table.

"Whoa! Did that guinea pig just talk?!" Becca said alittle freaked out.

"He's not a-...Oh." The guys all said but then all cutting off at the end because they realized she got it right.

"Dude She actually got it right." Dustin said alittle surprised. The other sorta smiled and chucked and then back to the important things.

"Do you remember anything while you were evil?" Shane asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"Not really. Everything was a blur. Like I was in my body, but I wasn't really." Becca tried to explain.

"Like someone was controlling you like a robot while you sit back and watched." Hunter piped up.

"Yeah! Exactly. How did you know?" Becca question raising an eyebrow.

"When me and Blake first came to Blue bay. Lothor got to us." Hunter explained.

"But we were back to normal when we realized who are friends are." Blake said looking at Shane and Dustin.

"Yeah, that was not a fun time when you guys were like Matt." Dustin said shaking his head.

"Matt? What does he have to do with all this?" Becca asked concerned. The rangers rolled their eyes at Dustin. They didn't want to tell Becca that her best friend is now their number one enemy now.

"Becs...I know this may seem alittle hard to believe but Matt...he is the Shadow Samurai." Hunter frowned looking down at the ground.

"What?! No way. Not Matt. He is the sweetest guy I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Becca protested. There was no way Matt, her Matt, could be someone that horrible.

"Well, then you must know ALOT of really bad guys, because I don't think that guy has an ounce of nice in him." Dustin spoke.

"Here watch this." Cam piped up. He played the security footage from when Matt brought Becca in to ninja Ops. Becca just sat there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was watching. Matt really was the Shadow Samurai. Just then the main computer started to beep.

"What is it now? Is it Tori?" Blake asked concerned. Cam hurried over to his computer and turned on the footage of downtown.

"I'm afraid so, and it seems like your friend Matt is with her." Cam told Becca.

"Let's go. We got to stop them before they get some one hurt." Becca told them ready to leave.

"By we I hope you mean us and not you." Hunter told his sister.

"Why not me? I can help. I have ranger powers just like you guys." Becca complained.

"You just got them. You still have to get used to it and learn how to use the power." Blake told her.

"I seem to know how to use enough of it if I can beat you all up in five minuets." Becca shot back. Hunter and Blake just gave her their big brother face that said 'I know you didn't just go there. Now listen to me'. Cam looked inbetween the siblings and then spoke.

"If we need you we will call, but just stay here for now. We don't want Lothor to bring you back to the dark side."

"Yeah, and trust me. He doesn't have cookies." Shane joked alittle.

"You know what guys. I think I'm going to sit this one out." Dustin said rubbing the back of his head.

"What? You sure bro?" Shane asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah. It's just that I'm still not feeling to hot after me and Becca created that atomic bomb explosion." He mummbled.

"Well if Dustin is sitting out, then I can take his place, right?" Becca asked.

"Wrong! We'll call if we need anything." Blake told her. And like that Shane, Hunter, Blake, and Cam ninja streaked away.

"No fair." Becca pouted. She just wanted to help. Matt was her friend anyway. She wanted to help bring him back to normal.

"Don't sweat it Becca. I'm sorta glad we both didn't go. It saves us alot less bruising for later." Dustin joked as he watched the computer screen for the fight.

**So what did you guys think? Please do what y'all do best and reveiw. Please don't be afraid to suggest things. I am always looking for new ideas and twists for this story. Talk to y'all soon darlings!**

**~*Kari*~**


	19. Pain

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? I missed you! I know I said I wouldn't let a week go by after my last chapter, but I broke that promise. I am going to try to be better for you guys now that it is my summer vacation. Although I have to go to two different kinds of summer schools for two weeks each over the next two months. But anywhos. Here it is! The next chapter for y'all. Keep in mind, it might suck horribly because I have been out of writing this story for multiple months so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. However I DO own Matt, Becca, The shadow Samurai, and all things associated with it.**

Hunter, Blake, Shane, and Cam arrived downtown just in time. Matt and Tori were with Zurgane along with Marah and Kapri. Each pair had their own gang of Kalzacks with them. Luckily all the people had left already and now it was just the rangers verses Lothors gang of misfit toys.

"Looks like your one ranger short! What, did the little ranger get scared and run off?" Tori shouted over to the boys. Blake frown and balled his fist. What happened to his Tori.

"Now prepare to be destroyed by one of your own, Rangers!" Zurgane shouted. "Kalzacks!"

Shane and the other braced them selves as a fleet of Kalzacks charged at them. And then the battle commensed. Along with the Kalzacks, Kapri and Marah went after Cam, Shane fought Zurgane, and Matt and Tori went after the thunder brothers.

"How is litte Becky doing anyway?" Mat questioned Hunter through clinched teeth as his thunder staff was up against Matt's shadow saber.

"_Becca_ is doing just fine! Not like you would care. " Hunter grunted. The two of them seperated weapons and went back to their weapons fight. Blake and Tori on the other hand hadn't even thrown a single punch at each other yet. They were just walking around in a circle going in opposite directions from each other.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tori!" Blake informed the evil blue wind ranger.

"Well then that's to bad thunder boy, because I like when my prey fight back." She teased evily. "It gets the adreniline of destroying you going." And with that she charged at him. The fight was on. Blake didn't fight her just like he said, just defending her attacks off the best he could.

"Tori, you can fight this! Lorthor has his spell over you to think we are the bad guys!" Blake protested. Tori just ignored him and kept on throwing punches and kicks at the navy spandexed boy. After awhile Blake got tired of all the punches and held on to his side in pain. The others came on over to help their friend when their opponets decided to join Tori.

"Please Tori, if you care about any of us at all then you would fight this spell." Blake huffed in between pants.

"Who said I cared about any of you pathetic losers. Tori is gone forever so you can stop trying." Tori spat.

"Let's get out of here. I am growing tired of how weak they are. It's not even a challenge anymore." Matt yawned and just like that. Marah, Kapri and Zurgane were gone leaving Matt and Tori behind.

"Oh and one more thing Thunder dork. Tori never loved you. She just didnt have the balls to tell you." She smirked under her helmet. Then she and Matt were gone. Blake balled his fist hard at his side that he might have been able to make his skin bleed if he werent in his ranger suit.

"Dude, you know she was just lying. The real Tori is crazy for you." Hunter consoled his brother and put his hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake just shrugged it off, grunting and ninja streaking off.

"He just needs space." Cam spoke rationally. The two nodded and headed back to Ninja Ops.

**Welp, there y'all have it. I know I was alittle harsh on Blake, and I wasn't that discriptive on the fights. I am tired and alittle rusty. Well until next time my peaches. Please review and thanks to all 30 of you who are follwing this story and the other 28 who favortied it. Oh hey, by the way, I just noticed It's midnight on Wenesday morning...Happy birthday to me. Yes, Yes today is my birthday! :3 So as a present you should really review now.**

***~Kari~***


	20. Bonding

**Hey guys! See I'm back sooner than you thought I would be. I admit, I had alittle bit of a hard time getting this chapter going, but about mid way through the writing gods blessed me with a brain storm. Then the writing juices began to flow. I have to tell you though too, you are in one hell of a treat soon. Maybe not in this chapter, but in the next...ooh two or three chapters, things are going to spice up ALOT. It just takes awhile to bulid everything up as you can imagine. I will warn you there is some brotherly bonding here that will tickle your feels, and also alittle bit of Becca/Dustin. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep them together, but one can try! :) Enough talkie talkie and more story story! So without further a do, I give you chapter 20 of LLS!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. However I DO own Matt, Becca, The shadow Samurai, and all things associated with it.**

Becca couldn't believe what she just saw on the screen. The rangers just got their butts kicked and then Tori had to add that rude comment about how the real Tori never loved her brother. That's going to eat Blake up inside so bad. She brought her knees up to her chest in her seat, and rested her chin on her knee caps.

"Wow...that was pretty scary how evil she became." She nearly whispered.

Dustin nodded in agreement. This was one of his best friends we were talking about here. It was hard for him to really believe any of this. "Yeah, and dude, Tori would totally have the balls to tell Blake she didn't like him like that as soon as they first met. But she actually does like him like that so it wouldn't matter what the evil Tori says because it's not true. Although, Blake is taking it hard so-" Dustin was interrupted by Becca's hand on his shoulder to let him know to stop rambling.

"I think I get it Dustin." Becca sighed giving him a weak smile. "Well no what?" She asked him and then Sensei front flipped onto the computer.

"I think it would a good idea for you all to take some time and rest. We do not know when Lothor plans to attack next, so take advantage of what time you have now." The Sensei spoke. Dustin nodded. "Yeah, i could use some Z's right now, and maybe later hit the track." He told them.

"Yeah, sleep sounds great right now." Becca agreed. Just then the rest of the rangers (minus Blake) joined them in Ninja Ops. Sensei told them the same thing and they all agreed. "I'm taking you home." Hunter told his sister firmly. "What about Blake? Shouldn't you go and find him?" Becca questioned. "Yeah dude, why don't you go and look for him, and I can take Becca home." Dustin offered. Hunter looked at the tow of them with a stern look and then finally agreed.

"But striaght home! Got it?" He warned them. "Yes Lieutenant Bossman" Becca said sarcastically giving Hunter a lazy salute. Cam stayed at Ninja Ops to do some scans and tests and Shane went on home, and Hunter went of to find his little brother. Leaving Becca and Dustin walking in the woods after they went through the water fall.

"Sooo, how long have you know Matt?" Dustin questioned breaking the awkward silence. Becca rubbed the back of her neck and sighed as she tried to think when exactly did she and Matt met.

"Um, I think it was back in elementary school? Yeah, that sounds about right. He came into my life just after Hunter and Blake left." She explained falling silence once again.

"It must have been hard." Dustin sympathized. "Having two people you grow up with leave you like that."

"Yeah, I grew up with them for six years. I was two when they first came to stay with us. Blake was four and Hunter was six. And when they left, I was eight, Blake was ten and Hunter was twelve. We were like siblings so thats why I consider ourselves as siblings." She explained to him. Soon before they knew it, the two rangers were back at Becca's house. They had taken the long way home and talked the whole time. Despite circumstances, Dustin actually made Becca laugh and smile. When they reached her door she smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks for walking me home. It was...fun. I need to talk and laugh like that after...all of this happened." Becca told him waving her hand in a circle. Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. It was my pleasure. It was a nice way to get to know the sister of some of my best friends." He answered. "Well, I guess I'll see you...around." Dustin sort of mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. Becca smiled and opened her front door.

"Yeah. See you later Alligator." She giggled.

"In awhiled Crocildile." Dustin chuckled.

***The Beach***

Hunter sighed in relief alittle when he saw his brother sitting alone along the deserted beach. Blake sat there with one knee up resting an arm on it. Didn't have to know that his brother was right behind him to know he was there.

"Even though I know it's not the real her in there, It still hurts to hear it coming from her." Blake spoke without turning his head. Hunter sighed and planted him self next to the navy ranger, resting his arms over his knees.

"We are going to get her back bro. Just wait. She will be all over you because your the one who helps save her." Hunter tried to console his brother.

"I-...I don't think I could fighter dude. I mean I know she went through the same thing with us when we were like that. But I think its going to be alittle bit harder now that we both shared our feelings for each other." Blake admitted.

Hunter smiled hearing what he just heard. It was about damn times they told each other. But on the other hand, he understood what he ment. "Don't worry bro. We'll get her back." He said putting a reasuring arm over his brothers shoulder.

A week later and no signs of Lothor was heard from. No attacks, no monster, even no Kalzacks. It was quite, too quite. Which means Lothor was planning something big to happen and the rangers new it.

Speaking of the Rangers, Becca and Dustin had gotten quite cozy with each other, and by that I mean they had become closer and closer friends with each other. When they weren't at the track, they were at the shop or at each others houses. Hunter was alittle unsure about how he felt about this whole thing, but atleast it was with Dustin and not some total stranger. That way if he tried to make a move on his sister, he could easily make him pay for it in ninja training.

It was a sunny afternoon and the rangers were all at Storm Charger just hanging out. It was a slow day so the thunder boys and yellow ranger had taken the rest of the day off, thanks to Kelly. The rangers were all sitting around the little lounge area, bored out of their minds.

"Dude I find it alittle scary that we haven't heard anything from Lothor and his crew in the past week." Dustin said in a low voice in case some one was in the shop.

"Yeah, you would think with two evil rangers again that they would be attacking every chance they got." Shane agreed.

"Wait, two evil rangers _again_? You mean this happened before?" Becca questioned raising an eyebrow. Hunter sighed giving Shane a glare that said "Thanks bro."

"Yeah, well, when me and Hunter first got to Blue Bay Harbor, Lothor got to us and made us think that Sensai killed our adopted parents." Blake said frowning alittle. "When it was actually the other way around."

Becca's eyes widen alittle. "Ohmigod. That's horrible." She gasped.

"Yeah well that's Lothor for you." Dustin sighed. Just then their morphers beeped. They looked around and decided the coast was clear for them to answer.

"Dudes! It looks like Tori and the Shadow ranger are attacking the out door mall." Cyber Cam informed them.

"We're on it." Shane said looking at the others.

"Please be careful Rangers. Please remember that Mathew and Tori are still locked away inside their bodies somewhere." Sensai warned them.

"Got it Sensai." Shane told him as they all stood up.

"I'm coming with you guys!" Becca announced standing as well.

"No you're not!" Hunter, Blake, and Dustin declared.

"Oh come on guys! I'm a ranger just like y'all." She hissed in a low voice just in case.

"Yes, but you are still learning the ways of the ninja, and we are your brothers who are older than you and what we say _goes_!" Hunter spoke sternly.

"Fine," Becca grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

"Good. See you later." Blake said kissing her cheek.

"Good luck! And try not to get your asses totally kicked again!" She called after them.

"Haha! Very funny!" She could hear Dustin say sarcastically. Becca plopped back down in the love seat she was sitting in and pouted. She sat there for a good few minuets before getting a determined look on her face and waltzed right out of the sports shop.

**And there you have it folks! Chapter 20! What did you think? Should I keep up the little Becca/Dustin thing going, or should I scrap it and try something else. I just want to say a quick thanks to y'all. You guys are amazing. My email has been blowing up with messages telling me "So and So favorited your story" or "So and so is now following you". You guys are great, so keep it up and don't stop reveiwing. This story is based off your guy's feed back. So please reveiw! Love y'all bunches**

***~Kari~***


	21. Finally!

**Hey guys! *Insert reason why I didn't update sooner* Blah blah blah blah. Now let's get on to the story! I can't wait for you guys to read this one guys! It was so much fun to write. Especially the ending! Now go, go! Read!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. However I DO own Matt, Becca, The shadow Samurai, and all things associated with it.**

The rangers showed up within minuets of being called out to the scene. Instead of a public area, the disturbance was coming from the quarry. Matt and Tori stood their in their ninja suits and had their arms crossed upon their chest.

"Well it seems I owe you ten bucks Matt. The losers actually showed up." Tori smirked raising an eyebrow in amusment. "I thought you ninja dorks went home crying to that Sensei of yours after getting your asses handed to you." she chuckled. "And getting your hearts broken." She added in a lower tone and giving a look over at Blake for a second.

Blake balled his fists at his sides and took a step foreward. But Cam put a hand on his shoulder. "She is just toying with you and try to strick a never." He informed his friend. "And He is your sensai too!" Cam called out to her.

"Not anymore. And Aw, did I rub salt in wound Blaky?" Tori giggled in a machanically evil tone. "Dude, that laugh was creepy." Dustin whispered over to Shane. "Enough of these games! Let's just get this done and over with!" Matt spat annoyed. He then morphed and so did Tori.

"So it's like that huh?" Shane questioned. "Ready?" He asked the guys. They all nodded and all got in their morphing stances.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

And with that, all seven rangers were in their ranger suits. "Kalzacks! Attack!" Matt yelled and an small army of Kalzacks showed up. So the fight was on. Hunter and Dustin were off fighting the Kalzacks, Shane and Blake were trying to not fight Tori and Cam was trying to handle Matt.

"Tori, you gotta fight the evil. Lothor casted a spell over you." Shane told her.

"I know isn't it awesome." She answered by swing her ninja sword toward him. Blake blocked it with his thunder staff and gritted his teeth. "Stop this now Tor. You got to atleast try and fight this." Blake pleaded

"Matt Stop. You don't know what your doing." Cam panted after fighting Matt for a few minuets with his Samurai Sabor. "Oh no geek boy. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." Matt corrected him. Soon Cam, Shane and Blake all stepped back, or was blown back, to their starting postions. Fighting them was probably harder than fighting evil thunder ninja's. Within seconds Hunter and Dustin joined the rest, landing on their backs. Who knew Kalzacks got tougher?

"The fighting is over. Let's finish them!" Matt declared. He and Tori both pointed laser guns at them just as a fleet of laser blast landed near _them_.

"What?" Shane questioned sitting up and holding his side.

"I didn't do it!" Dustin held up his arms freeze mode.

"Who was that?" Cam questioned.

"Now, I told you specifically not to get your asses kicked." A female voice called out. They all looked up at the top of the quarry ledge above them and saw a gold figure. "And what do you do? Ya get your asses kicked." Becca sighed.

"Becca!" Dustin shouted gleefully. The gold ranger jumped down in between the rangers and the other two evil rangers who were regaining their balance from her strike.

"How dare you shoot at us. You traitor!" Matt spat. "No Matt, your the traitor. You should have gotten out while you could." Becca corrected him angerly. She looked at the two of them and pulled out her thunder staff. Tori and Matt frowned and charged at her with their weapons and so did she.

"She can't fight them by herself!" Hunter protested sitting up in pain and had second thoughts about standing. "Well, obviously she can. Dude she is kicking some serious ass." Shane observed. It was true, she maybe a newbie ranger but her fighting was amazing. She could not only fight Matt but him and Tori at the same time. And she was doing it pretty damn well.

After this went on for about a good solid five minuets the three broke away from each other, taking a break. "What? You two tired? Come on I got enough energy to go on for hours." Becca panted.

Matt growled and pulled out his laser and Tori attached her Sonic Fin to it. They blasted it right at her and the rangers. But Becca open her Thunder Sheild and closed her eyes. The blast surprisingly rikashade off her sheild and went back and hit Tori, knocking her out on the floor.

"Tori!" They all called out. Becca opened her eyes to see what happened and saw Matt crouched down near Tori. He growled. "Looks like she's yours losers. Damn gold ranger knocked her out. I have no use of her assistance anymore." Matt huffed and turned around and walked off until he vanished. Along with the Kalzacks.

"Well that was alittle shady. Who knew turning someone from evil to good was so easy." Dustin said demorphing and scratched his head. They all demorphed and Blake was the first one over to the unconcious Tori, who also had demorphed.

"T-...T-...Tori?" Blake asked alittle hesitantly. He put his hands under her head and put it in his lap. Becca joined Hunter's side when they all crowded around them. She slipped her arm around her brother, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh! Dude! I know the perfect way to wake her up!" Dustin cried. He quickly took off his shoe and his sock. He crouched on the other side of Tori and waved his sock in Tori's face for a few seconds and then pulled it away to see her reaction. During that time the tention in the air was fierce.

Then Tori's nose scruncthed up. "Yo, Dustin you seriously need to invest in a good pair of non smelly socks." She said disgusted. "She's Back!" Dustin cried in success and put his hands in the field goal position. Everyone laughed and smiled now that their friend was back witht them.

"So...You...Okay now right?" Blake asked still alittle concerned. Tori looked up at his eyes, his gorgeous eyes. She pulled on his shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. Everyone oohed and Awwed and a few "about times" were heard. The two pulled away and Tori smiled while Blake smiled and blushed.

"I'm just fine sunshine." She giggled.

***Two hours later at Becca's house***

After checking to see if Tori was okay at ninja ops, which she was, everyone went their own ways home. Blake made sure Tori made it home safe, and Dustin and Becca decided to hand at her place for awhile and watch some movies to chill.

"Wow, What a day huh?" Becca sighed as she plopped down on the living room couch.

"You can say that again." Dustin groaned crashing down next to her.

"Wow, what a day." Becca repeated her self, giggling. Dustin rolled his eyes which happened to land on a opened sketch pad.

"Hey, did you do these?" He said flipping through the book.

"Oh? Yeah. But those are nothing. My real work is up in my room." She told him.

"Your real work? I thought this was the real work. This is rad bro." He complimented her.

"You wanna see more?" She asked please with herself.

"Duh!" Dustin said without taking his eyes off the pages as he flipped through it.

"Okay be right back." Becca smiled as she hopped over the couch and ran up to her room. She knew her sketch pad had to be some where in her room. Once she got into her room and walked about ten steps in, her vision got blurry.

"Whoa." She moaned. She put her hand on her forehead and steadied herself alittle. Her vision blurred worse and her head pounded hard. Next thing Dustin heard was a loud thud from up stairs.

***In Another Demension***

The endless room it seemed like was black and had fog up to Becca's ankles. There was a light at the middle of the room, and Becca walked toward it. As she got closer she saw her gold ranger costume.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called.

"Let the nightmare begin." Was all the ranger said in a very dark evil voice.

"What? What nightmare?" Becca asked. Then the ranger was gone.

"No! Come back!" She called after it. "How do I get out of here!?" She screamed.

**All I've got to say is "D'aww!" Tori is back! Yay! I had a feeling Dustin would have fowl smelling socks so I thought it would be a nice comic relief for y'all after all that stuff I put y'all through. And by the way, 72 reviews, 38 followers, and 31 favorites? You guys are the best! Keep it up, and you won't be disappointed! :) See y'all in the next chapter!**

**~*Kari*~**


	22. The Question

**Hey guys! I'm back! With all the reviews and request for more updates I couldn't resist. I just had to write the next chapter. This one is a pretty funny one. I had a fun time writing it. I also must warn you, there is going to be a large amout of fluff in this installment. Oh! And on the next note, I am currently on the search of new role play partners. So if you role play (meaning in third person and not using **) or know of someone who does, feel free to drop me a line using private messaging and we will see if we can work something out. In the mean time, please enjoy this weeks chapter of Long Lost Sister! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. However I DO own Matt, Becca, The shadow Samurai, and all things associated with it.**

Becca groaned as her eyes tried to focus as they opened with a bright light shining in them. It was the sun setting and the light came right in her bedroom window. She was lying in her bed with the blanket under her. How the heck did she get here? Last thing she remembered was fainting on the floor and having that terrible nightmare. She slowly got up out of her bed and changed into some pajama's. Maybe that would help her feel better, some comfy clothes. Becca tossed on her blue and short short bottoms, with gold poka-dots, and a white spaghetti strap tanktop, along with her short gold silk rob that just went past her short shorts.

She went down stairs and to go to the living room when she smelled food being cooked. Becca raised an eyebrow as she walked in the kitchen seeing Dustin wearing her dad's 'Kiss the Cook' apron. He was cooking bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Hey! Look whose awake!" He smiled widly. "I was alittle worried about you when I heard a thud upstairs so I went to see if you were okay and I saw you laying on the floor, unconsious." He told her

"So that's how I got into my bed." Becca nodded taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked curiously. From hearing stories from her brothers and the rest of the rangers, Dustin doesn't have a good track record of making food.

"I thought the reason you fainted was because maybe you had to low of a blood sugar. So I thought I might make you something to eat. My cousin does the same thing when she gets really hungry." He explained to her.

Now that Becca thought about it she was rather hungery. "Yeah I would love to have...what ever your making." She giggled as he stirred up the eggs and flipped the bacon pieces over. They sat in a comfortable silence for a good few minuets until Dustin broke the silence. He stepped away from the food he was cooking and leaned onto the other side of the breakfast bar.

"Hey Becs, I was um...wondering if..you would go with me to...I don't know somewhere where we could. I dont know, umm..hang out maybe? It doesn't have to be like...we could go as friends if you want." Dustin rambled rubbing the back of his head. "Oh man, this is harder than I thought." He mumbled.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Becca smiled amusingly. It was cute how he was so nervous about this.

"Yes, exactly!" He said alittle too quickly. "I mean no, if you don't want to. We could go as friends...or invite your over protective, sort of intimidating, older brothers with us." He said continuing his rambling. Becca gave him a soft smile and looked over his shoulder and then back at him.

"Dustin," She said in a soft voice. "Yeah?!" He said with a wide smile full of hope.

"You're eggs are burning." She smiled holding in her giggles. Dustin quickly spun around and saw the black smoke rising. "Oh shit!" He cursed and quickly went over to stir the eggs and salvage what was left. Becca giggled and opened a few windows so the smoke could get out.

After the whole burning fiasco, Dustin and Becca sat in the living room, munch on burnt eggs and very, very cripsy bacon.

"Next time, I cook." She said as she swallowed her last bit of egg.

"Agreed." He chuckled. Dustin smiled softly at her and just stared at her for a moment. "So you never answered my question." He told her.

"What question?" She asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me." He asked with alittle more confidence. Becca contimplated the thought for what seemed to Dustin as a million years. Then finally she spoke.

"Sure, I would love to go out with you." She smiled. Dustins smiled widen so big it almost hurt.

***The next day***

Dustin was at in shop working in the back on his bike when Bacca walked in. Hunter was at the cash register and was talking to shane who sat on the other counter top, while Blake was restocking a shelf.

"Hey Becs. How you feeling?" Hunter asked alittle concerned.

"Yeah, Dustin told us about your little fainting spell that happened yesterday." Shane added.

"I'm fine. Is that all he told you?" Becca asked, wondering if they knew about him asking her out.

"Yeah...why?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow at his little sister.

"Oh nothing." She answered alittle to quickly. "Hey, have y'all seen Tori? I need to talk to her." Becca said looking around the store.

"Yeah she's in the lounge. Why?" Blake told her lookin up from the shelf he was restocking.

"Gees, can't a girl ask where her friend is with out playing 20 questions." Becca protested.

"Relax dudes, their probably going to talk about girly things like clothes and guys." Shane mumbled rolling his eyes.

"In fact, I was going to ask her what size tampon she has with her, because I need one." Becca smiled amusingly.

"Gah! TMI! TMI!" Hunter warned her covering his ears. Becca laughed and went back to the lounge to find tori sitting in the love seat, reading a book.

"Hey Tor, I need to ask you for a favor." Becca asked sitting down across from Tori.

"Sure, what's up?" The blue ninja ranger asked as she closed her book.

"Well, I have this...date coming up and I need something to wear, and I'm not very good shopping for things like this, and my mom usually does my clothes shopping for me. But she is out of town. So I was wondering if you want to go to the mall with me to find something to wear." Becca finally getting to the point. Tori smiled and giggled.

"Sure I would love to. So who is this lucky stud?" She asked like any girl would wanting to know all the dirt.

"Well...Dustin asked me yesterday-" Becca was explaining when Tori cut her off.

"Dustin?!" She nearly yealled. Becca shhed her and they both giggled.

"Well I tell you what, why don't we go now. I have nothing to do, and there are no waves out today." Tori proposed.

"Sure! Sounds awesome." Becca smiled getting up. The two off them were giggling and walking arm and arm as the walked to the exit of the store.

"Get what you were looking for?" Hunter asked, not really wanting to know the answer to his question.

"No, So we are heading to the drug store, because her jumbo size is to small for me." Becca told him turning around with a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

Shane put a fist over his mouth holding in his laugh because he was afraid getting killed by Hunter if he were to make any comment about it.

"Do you not know the meaning of TMI?!" Blake yelled after her after her as the girls left.

***Later that evening***

It was not even 7 o'clock when Becca's door rang. "Damn, he's early." She thought to herself. She had just put on the finishing touches on her hair and make up when he rang.

"Be there in a minuet!" She yelled hoping he would hear her. She quickly slipped on her new black, and rather short, cocktail looking dress, yet it still looked casual enough for a nice dinner and a movie. She slipped on two thick, gold bangles on each wrist, and some nice simple gold stud earings and finishing it with a simple, small heart locket she got when she was four from her parents.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She called down stairs as she slipped on her black stilettos. She opened the front door with a large smiled. Dustin's face was surprised when she got a look of Becca for the first time. He was wearing a nice button down, yellow plaid shirt tucked into nice dark washed jeans.

"W-W-wow! You look...amazing!" He said smiling wide. "Here, I got these for you." He said pulling his hand from behind his back, holding a dozen yellow roses.

"Dustin!" Becca breathed. "Oh my god! Their gorgeous!" Becca smiled taking them from him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she went to go put the flowers in water. When she returned she smiled.

"Ready to go stud?" She teased as she closed the door behind her.

"Ready when you are beautiful." He smiled holding out his arm for her to take.

"Then we're off!" She responded looping her arm through his.

**D'aww isn't that cute. I know, I know, I am a horrible person for leaving it right their. But I have a plan for their date and I want it to be a part of the next chapter because It would make more sense to put it with the next chapter rather than this one. Please continue being awesome guys! I keep getting more and more emails of different people following or reviewing and it makes me feel good inside and makes me want to keep writing. So keep doing it guys and maybe you'll have another update before Friday? :) Love you guys.**

**~*Kari*~**

**P.S. I was thinking, and I think I want y'all to have a nickname. You know, like Doctor Who fans are Whovians and Star Trek fans are Trekies. Comment and tell me your ideas for LLS and I'll make a pol on the top four I like.**


	23. Author's Note 2

Hello Guys!

I've missed you guys SSSSSSSOOOOOOO much. I know, I know, I know I have been the WORST author in the world for not writing and updating.  
>It's just that life got in the way this past year. ALOT was going on all at the same time. However now that things have settled down some I think I am going to sit down in front of my computer and try to get the writing juices flowing.<p>

I have to be honest though. I know I said I had a few tricks and surprises up my sleeve, but it's been so long, that I pretty much darn forgot. So bare with me if things don't make sense the next few chapters as I get back into habbit. In the mean time I think I will be starting TWO new Fanfics in the near future (And by that I mean probably withing the next 3 months. Gotta give time to think of plots and story lines) Their will be one for those who are "Teen Wolf"  
>fans (the MTV version, not the Micheal J. Fox version) and one for "Once Upon A Time" fans. Like I said those are still in development so stay tunned.<p>

Now It's time for me to shut up and start WRITING!

I love you guys with all my heart and I appricate you sticking around this long.(Can you believe it's been 3 years already since I posted the first few chapters already? I can't!)

See y'all soon!

~*Kari*~ 


End file.
